Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro
by jedininja30
Summary: Spoilers for Skylanders Academy season 2 ending and the entirety of season 3 for the most part. This story tells a slightly different series of events that happen in season 3 instead of Spyro being free from his dark side this story tells us what happens when he stays as dark Spyro and overthrows Strykore. Also a romance between Spyro and Stealth Elf.
1. Chapter 1

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Thank You all for getting this story to 20k views I never thought this series would be so popular, thank you all so much.**

 **Chapter 1**

Spyro awoke with a start his body was drenched in sweat. He had another nightmare about his family. He dreamt that he was living peacefully with other purple dragons when a powerful unseen force brought fire and brimstone down upon his family.

They panicked and fled trying to save themselves that was when Spyro woke up. He slowly climbed off his bed and walked over to the mirror and looked at himself.

"Maybe I won't ever find out what happened to my family" Spyro said to himself.

He decided to go downstairs and get himself some breakfast. As he descended the stairs the smell of pancakes filled his nostrils. "Eruptor's making pancakes again" Spyro thought to himself.

He reached the kitchen and saw Eruptor putting pancakes onto plates. When he saw Spyro enter he spoke to him.

"hey buddy sleep well".

"Yeah slept like a log"

replied Spyro although he didn't mean it. He sat down at the table as Eruptor placed a plate with pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks buddy" said Spyro.

He took one bite of the pancakes and let out a satisfied moan.

"Oh man these always taste so good, what is your secret Eruptor" Spyro asked him.

Eruptor replied "Oh buddy it's a secret for a reason".

Spyro laughed and continued to eat his pancakes. A few minutes later Stealth Elf appeared in the kitchen by teleporting startling them both.

"Whoa Stealthy what is wrong with using the stairs" asked Eruptor.

"It's much quicker this way" replied Stealth Elf.

"Plus, I couldn't wait to get some of your delicious pancakes" she added.

They all laughed and tucked into the pancakes. After they all finished Spyro collected the dishes and placed them in the sink and washed them.

"I'm going to head out in a minute" said Spyro.

"Okay said Eruptor from the table.

Spyro finished washing the dishes and slowly walked towards the front door. Stealth Elf watched him leave, she knew something was troubling him deeply. She decided to follow him outside to see what is wrong with Spyro and maybe she could cheer him up.

Spyro stepped outside into the sunlight and let a sigh. He began to walk towards the Academy when Stealth Elf teleported to his side.

"Something troubling you Spyro" she asked.

"yes, there is" Spyro replied.

He walked forward a bit and told Elf about his dream that he had. When he finished explaining Stealth Elf stared at him, she didn't know what to say to cheer up her best friend.

Stealth Elf stopped and thought deeply for a second. She came up with an idea that could help raise Spyro's mood.

"Hey, Spyro, want to go for a fly" she asked.

"yeah okay hold on tight" Spyro said.

He stuck his arm out and pulled Elf in close to his Purple scaly body. He stretched his wings and began to flap.

The two were launched off the ground at quick speeds due to the strength of his wings. As the two flew swiftly and gracefully over the islands that were the Academy.

They could see Eon's study beneath them and Spyro thought of confronting Eon over the events of his family, he decided to wait flying with Stealth Elf was far better. Normally flying wouldn't cheer Spyro up the views from up in the clouds were beautiful but he was used to seeing them but being with someone else, especially his best friend made it feel beautiful again.

"Let's stop down their" Stealth Elf said loudly over the sound of the wind and pointing towards an island.

Spyro looked to see what she was pointing at saw a little island with an old oak log in the middle. He flew down to the island and let Stealth move freely again.

The two moved towards the log and sat down on it.

"Spyro, I don't think there's anything I could say to help you feel better" she said.

"But I know that if you ever find out the truth no matter if it's good or bad, I will always be there for you" she said.

she then placed a hand on Spyro's paw. Spyro froze up when she touched him. He spoke to her in an anxious voice.

"umm…. Err… I' sorry Elfy I got to go have things that need to be addressed".

Spyro hastily left and flew off as quick as he could leaving Stealth Elf sat on the log in confusion.

"What are you doing Spyro, you're a big dumb idiot" he said to himself. "you like her, but you can't tell her how you feel what happens if it goes wrong, that kind of thing could affect the whole team". Spyro thought back to when he first realised he had feelings for Stealth Elf.

It was when they got eaten by the Fire Viper a few weeks ago. The cadets had questioned how Cy got to be a Skylander and Spyro and Elf gave a speech about how Spyro had to become a Skylander and how the team didn't believe in him until he proved to them, and they were happy to accept him as a Skylander.

Stealth said she was happy to call Spyro her best friend. It warmed his heart and made him feel good despite everything going on in his life right now.

He carried on flying knowing full well what he had to do. Suddenly he heard Eon's voice fill the Sky.

"Skylanders unite".

Spyro knew that soon this would be the time to talk to him.

Spyro made his way to Eon's office and saw other Skylanders were there as well Pop Fizz Eruptor and Stealth Elf they were just waiting for Jet-Vac and Sprocket. After a few minutes of waiting they arrived through the door.

"Ah we are all here" Eon said. "I wanted you all here to say thank you to you all for being so kind and open to Sprocket joining your team for this mission" he added. "I know some of you weren't open to it but you guys all worked well, and for that I am proud of you all" he said.

"Thank you, you can go back to your studies I have something important to do grooming my beard" Eon said.

"Spyro could you wait a second please" Eon asked.

As everyone left Spyro flew up onto Eon's desk to talk to him directly.

"Look Eon I know your mad about me abandoning the mission, but I'm mad at you too" he said.

"You know I thought for a long time that you knew more about my family then you let on, and now we find out that you knew about Strykore, and….I don't know why you would lie to us" Spyro said. "But I did learn something I'm not going to be a part of a team whose leader is a liar, so I'm done being a Skylander".

Spyro climbed down from the desk and headed towards the door. Eon stretched out a hand defeated.

"Spyro" he said.

Spyro turned towards him.

"I'll tell you everything right now" he said walking towards the Relics Room. Spyro hastily followed him.

Eon approached a chest and let out a heavy sigh.

"All your dragon kind were great heroes Spyro" he said opening the chest and revealing an old dragon tail bone just like Spyro's.

"They were some of the most powerful beings the realm had ever known, they were tasked with protecting the Core of Light, and I was there protector…. But I failed Spyro" he said. "At the Apex of the Great war; a mysterious dark force rose to power" he added. "Strykore" Spyro spoke out. Eon turned and faced Spyro "he was intent on taking over our world and used formidable dark magic to take control of your ancestor and turn them evil" Eon said pausing slightly. "He was going to use them to destroy the core of light…... I was forced to make a terrible decision" he said. "In order to protect the Core, I had to use all of my power to send them all to another realm"

"wait, wait, wait, wait, another realm" Spyro interrupted. "That means they are out there somewhere right, we can go find them" he added.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Spyro" Eon replied. "The magic I used was unfamiliar, unwieldy, devastating…... I… I don't know where I sent them or even if they survived" Eon finished. He moved towards Spyro and reached out a hand to comfort him.

"I…I am so sorry Spyro" he said.

Spyro recoiled back away from him before flying towards Eon slowly.

"You're sorry?" "You obliterated my entire Family, my entire race and you're sorry" Spyro said dropping to the floor in despair.

Eon bent down to touch him.

"Spyro I…"

"Too late" Spyro said cutting him off and flying out of the relics room. Eon ran after him

"Spyro please"

"We're done Eon, and I will never forgive you for this" Spyro said flying away with tears in his eyes. Eon slouched down in defeat and guilt and wished for Spyro to come back.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Chapter 2**

Spyro flew away from Eon's study as fast as his wings could. His eyes filled with tears, all he wanted was to stop and cry, but he didn't want anyone to see him like this. Spyro had never felt such anger in him he actually wanted to hurt Eon for what he did to his family, but he couldn't hurt Eon, despite what he did to his kind Eon did look after him and raise him like a son.

Spyro kept flying till he could no longer see the Academy and stopped at an island to think. He sat down for a few seconds before breaking down into tears. He had finally found out the truth of his ancestors, and now they might be dead.

"Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone Spyro" he said to himself. "You're an idiot" he added.

After a few minutes Spyro steadied himself and began to fly home. Suddenly he thought to himself.

"what if they are still alive, Eon said he didn't know what happened to them". "Maybe there is someone else who does" Spyro added. "Malefor that evil villain might know what happened to my family". With that Spyro launched himself off the island as he began the flight to Malefor's lair.

 **A few Hours Later**

Spyro arrived at Malefor's lair and landed on a rock.

"Hello" he called out. "It's Spyro, the amazing Skylander…... the dragon whose ancestors you hate so much".

With that Malefor appeared from the shadows behind Spyro and spoke out to him.

"you dare return to my realm, boy?".

"We have unfinished business" said Spyro.

Malefor slammed his paw down on Spyro dodged it at the last second. He flew behind Malefor and fired a fire ball at him hitting him in the back. Malefor turned to face him.

"I shall stomp you in Purple dust" he shouted.

"I'm not afraid of you" Spyro countered.

"Which will make crushing you all the more gratifying" screamed Malefor

before releasing a massive stream of scorching fire at Spyro. Spyro covered himself with his wings to protect himself. When the flames disappeared Spyro emerged unharmed.

"How" asked Malefor surprised.

"How because I'm 31 flavours of awesomesauce that's how" replied Spyro flying up into the sky.

"Also, you ever hear of a mint maybe you should try it, Dragon breath is no joke Malefor" He added.

Spyro dashed forward firing two more fireballs at Malefor both hitting him in the face.

"you will need more than that to defeat me" said Malefor.

"I didn't come here to beat, I came here for answers" replied Spyro.

"Master Eon told me about my ancestors and how he destroyed them not you" he paused "and now I want to find them and your going to help me".

"Me you must be joking" said Malefor

before bringing his massive tail down on Spyro. Spyro dodged it and continued to talk.

"I know you have the power to access other realms, like the one Eon send my ancestors to" Spyro asked.

"All I'm asking is if you can send me there too so I can try and get them home".

Malefor ignored him and managed to swipe at Spyro hitting him successfully and knocking Spyro back into the rock wall behind him. Spyro whiplashed and saw stars before Malefor struck again this time knocking the small dragon unconscious.

"Your people are my sworn enemies, as if I would help you, but you are going to help me get Cynder back" said Malefor.

Back in Kaossandra's castle Strykore had just finished powering up Kaos with incredibly dark and powerful magic. Kaos thanked him and left to deal with the doom raiders in his castle. He saw them in the dining hall chatting about not being able to find Strykore in the castle. Kaos quietly crept up behind them before unleashing a powerful stream of magic knocking them all to the floor. The leader Golden Queen turned to face him in a panic

"Kaos you, you have your power's back".

"yes and now I'm even stronger courtesy of Strykore" Kaos said showing off more power by summoning a massive black orb in his hands. He let out a maniacal laugh "hahaha" he suddenly stopped

"are you guys seriously still here, get lost before I lay the smackdown on all of you" said Kaos.

The rest ran off but before the Golden Queen could move Kaos appeared in front of her.

"no, no, no, no Goldie you are not going anywhere just yet" he said.

He threw the orb at Goldie trapping her inside. He carried the orb outside before stopping and speaking to her.

"goodbye Goldie parting is such sweet…... actually it's just sweet". He punched the orb like a volleyball sending it spiralling away into the dark skies.

He laughed when a face appeared in the sky it was Malefor be was broadcasting across the Skylands.

"Greeting's Skylanders it is I Dragon King Malefor, I have something to show you" he paused holding up Spyro's unconscious body.

"Spyro no" screamed Stealth Elf.

"I am taking him to the Cadaverous Crypt where I will warp him into one of my slaves." "However I will return him on one condition, that my daughter and heir to the throne Cynder comes home and pledges allegiance to evil forever, you have until sundown or you will never see the old Spyro again" Malefor shouted before ending the broadcast.

"I knew this would happen" Eon said talking to the students. "Spyro is in a fragile emotional state right now".

"what happened to him Master Eon" asked Eruptor.

"I finally told him the truth of what happened to his dragon-kind, truths that were hard to hear and distraught him deeply, truths for which I am responsible and they shame me greatly" Eon replied.

"That's why you avoided telling him the truth" Stealth Elf said.

"Yes Stealth, and now he knows he is angry, hurt, confused and it led him to Malefor to find further answers" Eon said.

Stealth Elf appeared beside Eon.

"we're going to go there and get Spyro back" she said.

"Then let's stop wasting time and save Spyro" shouted Jet-vac. T

he other's agreed. Stealth turned to Eon.

"we all make mistakes even wizards with powerful magic and perfect beards" she said. "All that matters right now is getting Spyro back.

"Your not going without me" said a voice from above they looked up it was Cynder.

"I cannot ask you to risk yourself" said Eon.

"good because I'm just going to ignore you" replied Cynder. They all left to try and get Spyro back.

 **Back in Kaossandra's castle**

Kaos was busy freeing his mother from her golden prison. When he succeeded she fell and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Kaos you saved me, and you have your powers back" she said pulling Kaos in for a hug.

Kaos hugged her but then stepped back "yeah thanks to Strykore I was able to save you" he said.

"Wait Strykore" she said.

"yeah Strykore the guy you sent away, my father" he said.

"you sent him away instead of joining him by his side to conquer the Skylands, but don't worry when he's free we can be one happy family again" said Kaos.

"Kaos you cannot trust him he doesn't care about you, all he cares about is power" she begged to Kaos.

"I need your help to free him". Kaos forced Kaossandra to sit in a chair. "All my life I thought you were evil, but instead you're not you worked with Eon to stop him from reigning supreme" he said.

She could only look at him with a deflated face.

"it is true, this is why you've hated me all my life because I remind you of Strykore don't I" he asked.

"Kaos please" she said getting up to put a hand on Kaos's shoulder "just give me a chance to explain everything" she added.

Kaos didn't listen his eyes turn blood red and he spoke out "There's only one thing I need from you mother" he said clutching her hand and sucking the magic from her body. She fell to the floor tired from having her magic drained.

Kaos eagerly returned to Strykore.

"Excellent but now we need the light of the most brave, powerful and noble Skylander" Strykore spoke out.

"I know Spyro Malefor has him trapped right now in his realm" Kaos replied.

"Malefor an old friend, go to him and get Spyro" said Strykore. Kaos left and opened a portal to the Cadaverous Crypts.

"Hello" Kaos called out. "Any dark evil beings here, other than me".

Malefor crashed down behind him. "Hello Kaos I should destroy you for entering my realm".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah another time listen I need Spyro and you're going to hand him over to me now" said Kaos.

"I shall do no such thing, I need him to get my daughter back, I'm not going to hand him over just because you want him" Malefor replied.

"Oh, it's not what I want…... it's what Strykore wants" said Kaos. Malefor's face turned to shock and fear.

"Strykore he has returned" he asked.

"not yet he needs Spyro to free himself" Kaos replied.

"I see and what do I get for such magnanimity" Malefor asked.

"I will tell Malefor how helpful you've been" said Kaos.

"Ha I should destroy you" replied Malefor.

"well if that's how you want it to be" replied Kaos summoning two massive orbs of darkness to fight with. Malefor was astounded at his power.

"you've gotten stronger" said Malefor.

"yep thanks to Strykore so if you don't hand him over I will destroy you Malefor and take him myself, so big guy which route you taking".

Malefor relented and gave Kaos Spyro. "Thanks big guy don't worry Strykore will know how helpful you've been" said Kaos before leaving through a portal carrying Spyro with his magic.

The Skylanders arrived not long afterwards.

"where is Spyro" shouted Eon as the others prepared for battle.

"you don't want to know" screamed Malefor as he launched a stream of fire at them all. They quickly scattered and charged. Fizz threw a vial at Malefor striking him and blowing up in his face, he was then caught with a blast of magic to the gut by Eon before Eruptor and Cynder both blasted him with lightning and fire to knock him down and stun him. Eon approached him summoning another orb of magic. "I will ask you again where is Spyro" he said. "like I said you don't want to know" Malefor replied. Eon lost his temper.

"BY MY INCREDIBLE BEARD MALEFOR WHERE IS SPYRO" he shouted shooting an orb of magic at his face.

"I killed him, he was too much of a nuisance, so I killed him" Malefor answered.

The others were stunned by his words and Eon and Elf couldn't handle it they both fell to their knees in despair thinking that Spyro was dead. Due to them being distracted they didn't see Malefor recover he laughed.

"I was only joking nothing could kill that annoying whelpling" he said as he jumped forward grabbing Cynder and flying away as he opened another portal and flew into it disappearing and dragging his daughter with him.

The Skylanders had lost two of their students that day, they returned to the academy to see Kaossandra sitting in Eon's study she had recovered and escaped from the castle.

 **Back at her Kaossandra's castle**

Kaos entered the room where Strykore was captured and dropped Spyro on the floor. Strykore picked Spyro up with his magic and began to drain his light.

"Yes, this one will do he has plenty of light in him but plenty of anger as well buried deep in his heart" said Strykore.

After a few seconds he dropped Spyro back on the floor and a portal began to open. Strykore stepped through the portal he was free at last. Kaos ran forward and hugged him.

"oh father I knew we would be reunited again" said Kaos.

"Yes, Kaos I am free but we cannot dilly dally we have places to conquer" he ushered Kaos to the exit.

"What about him" Kaos asked pointing to Spyro. Strykore turned to face Spyro his scales had turned from purple to black and his eyes turned blood shot red.

"How do you feel Spyro" Strykore asked.

"I don't know but I have the inescapable feeling to take up two parking spaces at once" he replied.

"dang he really is evil now" said Kaos. Strykore ignored him.

"and what about the Skylanders and Eon". Spyro turned to him and in his new menacing voice.

"they are my enemies" he said.

Back at the academy.

The Skylanders readied themselves to fight Kaossandra.

"relax my powers have been taken I can't hurt anyone anymore" said Kaossandra. She moved towards Eon and spoke directly to him.

"Strykore is free, he's equipped Kaos with powerful dark magic and he's stronger than ever before, the only way to defeat him is to join forces" she said. "come on Eon let's go save our boys".

Eon turned to face the Skylanders.

"Skylanders we are about to undertake our most dangerous mission yet, there will pain and trouble and extremely difficult, but we must trust each other 100%, and you must be able to trust me without any doubt… and so there will be no more secrets between us" Eon said reaching for his helmet. He removed it to reveal he has the same blue symbol on his forehead as Kaos.

 **End of chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Chapter 3**

The Skylanders were shocked at what Master Eon had just revealed to them, but there was no time to process it as Eon stepped towards them and spoke.

"Over these years I have watched you all grow into spectacular Skylanders, I always tried to keep you all safe, sometimes that meant keeping secrets from you all, but that all ends today." "For you see there was a time a long time ago, you could even say eons ago, when the original Skylanders patrolled a world that was perfectly balanced between the light and the dark, Kaossandra and I both studied the magic art's together along with another student, Strykore". "The three of ours were inseparable and worked together to unlock the secrets of magic, but over the years Strykore grew arrogant and greedy, he was striving to find a shortcut to become all-powerful". "his thirst for power led him to find and read dangerous and illegal spell books filled with the worst kind of dark magic, the magic in these books corrupted Strykore and warped his mind transforming him into a being of pure evil". "He became obsessed with only goal, destroying the core of light and bringing darkness to the Skylands, this lead to a great war that split the Skylands between those who chose the dark like Shadow Knights, Pirates and Drows and those who walked the path of light like me Kaossandra and the Skylanders". "When the war was over and we defeated Strykore I couldn't bring myself to destroy him, he meant far too much to me, so Kaossandra opened a dimensional rift and trapped Strykore inside to prevent him from succeeding with his plan, however the dark magic needed to keep him trapped warped Kaossandra's mind and slowly turned her evil". "Once again we now find ourselves back up against our old foe, our old friend and always, my twin brother". Eon finished. "now you all know the truth and we have to do whatever we can to stop Strykore once and for all". He added.

Stealth Elf stepped forward and spoke "I can't believe it your Strykore's brother which would make you Kaos's uncle".

Eruptor then spoke "Wow birthdays and holidays must be super awkward".

"Oh, you have no idea" Eon replied.

 **Back at Kaossandra's castle**

Spyro looked at himself in the mirror and admired the new look.

"being infused with the power of darkness is… awesome" he chuckled. "I feel so powerful now unlike the old Spyro he was weak emotions always getting in the way".

Strykore then spoke to him "well now stop admiring yourself we have work to do, but first let's leave this room and go somewhere much more accommodating". The three villains left the room and journeyed to the dining hall.

Strykore approached the two and spoke "now my plan is still the same as it was all those years ago, destroying the core of light but it's magical properties can only be destroyed by one object the Fist of Arkus, we need that fist, or the plan won't work".

Spyro then spoke "how do we find the first master I assume it's not just hidden under a rock somewhere or in a cave".

Strykore replied "The Fist is on the Lost Island of Arkus which can only be found with the Map to Arkus and the only people who know where that is are the Master Sensei's they pass the secret down from one Master to another".

Spyro interrupted him "Oh King Pen he's the latest Master Sensei".

Strykore replied "Then we must find this King Pen and bring him here to extract the information".

Kaos piped up "I love it, it has everything an evil plan needs capturing interrogation general ne'er-do-welling, and it will take the perfect minion to pull it off".

Strykore interrupted him "yes and that is why I want Spyro to go".

"what I'm way eviler than him, he's been evil for like 5 minutes". Kaos ran up and hugged his father's robe "can I go as well father please, please, please, please". Strykore snapped.

"FINE you can go with him just stop asking me". The two hastily left not wanting to be around an angry Strykore.

 **Back at Skylanders Academy**

Stealth Elf sat alone in her room. She was worrying so much about Spyro. She then started to speak to herself .

"I hope Spyro is okay I don't want to think the last time we ever see each other was just an awkward conversation, what was wrong with Spyro it's never been like him to be nervous around people especially me, we can tell each other anything". She stopped talking and thought about why Spyro was acting so weird around her.

"It couldn't be possible could it, could Spyro have feelings for me, I mean I wouldn't mind it if he did but that's the only reason I could think of". "Do I like him though I like his company and he always makes me laugh and knows how to cheer me up when I'm feeling down". She gasped when she realised it "I like Spyro, oh god what am I going to do".

 **King Pen's Training Ground**

The two arrived and saw King Pen with a blindfold on practicing with his combat stick.

Kaos spoke out loud "There he is he even has a blindfold on, its like he wants us to kidnap him".

Spyro replied "I don't think it's going to be that easy".

Kaos sneered at Spyro "What are you chicken I thought you were supposed to be evil hahaha". Kaos was interrupted by King Pen.

"You're here for me well why don't come out and fight".

Kaos climbed out from cover and walked towards King Pen.

Spyro called out to him "Uh Kaos I wouldn't do that if I were you". Kaos didn't listen and instead charged at King Pen. The penguin swiftly twirled the stick and cracked it over Kaos's skull stunning him. He then connected with another hit striking Kaos in the side and knocking him backwards. Kaos stood up and fired Lightning bolts at King Pen to defeat him, King Pen effortlessly dodged the bolts and struck Kaos again knocking him to the floor and pinning him down with the end of his stick. Before King Pen could move he was struck from behind by a powerful fireball which knocked the Penguin off his feet and knocked him out instantly. Spyro stood behind him with a sinister smile on his face.

They used Kaos magic to carry the unconscious King Pen back to the Castle, where Strykore locked King Pen to a table to be tortured. King Pen awoke and knew who he was in the room with

"Strykore so you have returned I can sense the darkness in you".

Strykore turned to Kaos and said "Okay Kaos prove to me how evil you really are and extract the information from King Pen".

"Don't worry father I won't let you down". Kaos stepped forward and began to electrocute the Penguin.

 **Back at Skylanders Academy**

Eon's voiced boomed throughout the Academy "Skylanders Unite". The Skylanders quickly raced to Eon's study.

Jet-vac spoke first "What is the problem master Eon".

"King Pen has been kidnapped again" he replied.

Eruptor then spoke "You know for a master he sure does get kidnapped a lot".

"Yes that is true but I believe that Strykore has him King Pen's ancestors hold the location to the Map of Arkus, with it he can claim the Fist of Arkus the only weapon strong enough to destroy the Core of Light, go to Kaossandra's castle and save him Skylanders hurry".

Kaossandra then spoke "I'm going too I know the castle and how to sneak in undetected".

Eruptor strongly went against it "No way we can't just trust you already".

"there is no time Eruptor we must rescue King Pen, now go all of you before it's too late" said Eon.

The Skylanders quickly rushed from the building and made haste to Kaossandra's castle. After an hour of running the group arrived at the castle and studied it from afar to see the best course of action.

Eruptor then spoke "how are we supposed to trust her she had a thing with Strykore I mean they have a child together how do we know she won't betray us".

Stealth Elf quickly interrupted him "Strykore took over her castle and had her power's taken why would she want to help him, plus Eon vouched for her so that's good enough in my book".

Just as she finished her sentence they looked towards where Kaossandra was and discovered she was gone.

Eruptor then spoke again "See I told you we couldn't trust her".

In the castle

Kaos was still shocking the penguin to get him to talk.

"You must be close to spilling the beans by now" he said stopping the lightning.

King Pen was unfazed and spoke "have you started yet, also can you close a window I keep feeling a little breeze". Kaos face was filled with rage.

Strykore turned to Spyro "why don't you show Kaos how it's done".

Spyro stepped forward and unleashed a stream of powerful flames at King Pen who swiftly broke and begged out.

"stop, stop I'll tell you everything". Strykore strode forward and grabbed King Pen by the throat.

"where is the map" he said.

"the maps exact location is unknown but it lies inside the walls of Skylanders Academy" said King Pen.

Strykore spoke "Thank you minion kill him".

"With pleasure master" said Spyro stepping forward and readying a big blast of fire to kill King Pen. Just then an alarm sounded.

Kaos spoke out "the motions sensors went off we have trespassers". Strykore quickly turned to Spyro

"Here's the plan you will return to the Academy and tell them your new appearance is from a valiant battle against Malefor and you will work to get the Map and bring it to me understood".

"yes master" replied Spyro.

"good now get going before they see you" said Strykore.

Spyro quickly left the room just seconds before the Skylanders burst into the dining hall ready for battle. Strykore sent a blast of magic towards the Skylanders causing them to scatter, Stealth teleported behind him to kick him in the back but Strykore seeing it coming transformed into a cloud so that he couldn't be physically harmed. Kaos rushed forward to join the fray but was hit by one of Pop Fizzes vials which froze Kaos to the wall. The battle with Strykore continued but the Skylanders couldn't touch him as a cloud. He continued to send volleys of magic in all directions striking Eruptor and subduing him. Jet-vac snuck up behind him and hit suck on his gun, it started to work and Strykore was being sucked into his gun. Sadly, before he was fully captured Kaos with one free hand send a lightning blast at Jet-Vac striking him in the back and allowing Strykore to escape. Stealth attempted to attack him again but he released a massive blast of magic knocking everyone away and defeating them.

Strykore laughed at the fallen Skylanders "ha five of you against one person and you couldn't get the job done, oh well". He summoned a massive blast of magic and fired it at the Skylanders before they were obliterated Kaossandra jumped out from no-where with a shield and deflected the blast.

She turned to the Skylanders and shouted, "get out of here I will hold them off".

They didn't need to be told twice and hastily left not before freeing King Pen from the table and helping him escape. This only angered Strykore who sent more blasts of energy at Kaossandra she blocked every single one with the shield, but they were getting stronger and the shield wasn't going to hold up much longer. The last blast he fired filled the room with smoke and allowed Kaossandra a chance to escape. She ran from the room and followed the Skylanders. Strykore didn't seem to care that they lost King Pen.

"oh well I have what I need and those fools have no idea about what happened to Spyro my plan is going perfectly".

 **Back at Skylanders Academy**

"Well done Skylanders you rescued King Pen and no-one was hurt" said Eon.

Eon turned to King Pen and spoke to him "I am glad your okay but the knowledge that he is going after the Fist disturbs me greatly".

King Pen then spoke "there's something else he wasn't alone there was someone working with him not just Kaos, someone powerful and familiar".

Stealth Elf then spoke "I'm happy were all okay without Kaossandra we wouldn't have made it out of there her knowledge really saved our hides"

Eruptor then spoke "yeah I guess she did prove me wrong today, I'll go find her and apologise".

Just then Kaossandra spoke from next to Eruptor he had no idea she was there making him jump out of his seat.

"Your words are appreciated".

Eon then spoke "now that this crisis has been averted we can focus on the next mission finding Spyro".

Just then Spyro flew past his head and flopped down on the sofa next to Pop Fizz everyone looked at him with happy faces.

"Miss me" said Spyro. He had changed his eyes so they were not dark red but light red.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Chapter 4**

After a few short seconds of silence, the room exploded with loud noise and cheers.

Everyone shouted, "Spyro!"

They all rushed forward. Stealth Elf teleported to him, so she was there first. She grabbed the black dragon and pulled him into a big hug. The other Skylanders soon joined her in a big group hug. Spyro tried his best to hide the look of disgust on his face.

Eruptor broke the hug and asked Spyro What happened to you, buddy? Your body and voice it's different."

Spyro replied, "I can explain all of that, but first let's all settle down for now."

The other Skylanders, Eon, and Kaossandra all sat down while Spyro explained what happened to him. "There I was deep in the Cadaverous Crypts, trapped in the clutches of that evil Malefor, I decided I needed to escape, so I used my awesomeness to escape from my bonds, and I tried to run, but Malefor attacked me, dragging me deep into the Underworld the stress of being down there caused my voice to change and my body to turn black and my horns silver". Spyro continued "but I was able to escape from his clutches, and I fled as fast as I could, when I left the Cadaverous Crypts I was so tired that I stopped on an island to regain my strength and rest, once I was well enough I flew back here to you guys" Spyro finished.

The others took some time to take it all in when Eon spoke: "After all that I think you should take some time off Skylander duty go to your dorm and rest as much as you need Spyro."

"Thanks, Master Eon" replied Spyro.

Eon then spoke to the other Skylanders.

"Skylanders there is a mission that I need you to go on a group of greebles are terrorizing a Mabu village not far from here one of you stay here and help Spyro settle in, the rest of you go stop those Greebles."

Stealth Elf was quickest to offer to stay, so Eon allowed it. The other Skylanders hastily made their exit to stop the Greebles.

"Bye Spyro," said Eruptor, Jet-vac, and Pop Fizz.

As they left, Spyro eyed the door to the Relics room and tried to work out how he would get inside. But for now, he needed to go with Stealth Elf. The two left and walked back to their Dorms.

"Spyro I want you to know I'm so happy that you are okay and back with us," said Stealth Elf.

"Thanks Elfy it's great to be back, I missed this place" Spyro replied. "I don't know how the other Skylanders are going to take to the new me" Spyro continued.

Stealth Elf replied "I'm sure they will be fine what's most important is that your back with me…. I mean us".

Spyro let out a little grin and thought to himself " _Oh how this silly elf loves Spyro, I will never know, he's such a weakling._ " The two arrived at the dorm, and Stealth Elf turned to Spyro.

"I need to check in on Kaossandra she's having trouble adjusting being here, I'll let you rest up, and I'll check on you in a bit."

"Thanks, Stealth" Spyro replied.

Before he could go in Stealth grabbed him and pulled him back into a big hug and spoke into his ear.

"I've missed you."

Spyro was fighting the urge not to vomit. He pulled back and walked into the dorms.

When he entered his room, he spoke to himself.

"What is wrong with these people? So many hugs you'd think a handshake would be enough, urgh too much contact." He shuddered. Suddenly a big floating head appeared in Spyro's room. It was Strykore.

He spoke to Spyro "How is it going."

"It's going alright the other Skylanders have been sent on a mission except for Stealth, but she's busy with Kaossandra, so that means I got time to try and find that map," Spyro replied.

Strykore spoke again "good report back to when you find something."

His head disappeared, and Spyro's eyes started to turn dark red again. "Oops need to fix that," said Spyro he quickly reverted his eye colour back to normal.

Spyro left his dorm and flew towards Master Eon's office. He looked at it from afar to see if anyone was inside. The coast was clear. He flew in and approached the statue, which was the entrance to the relic's room. Spyro knew if the map would be anywhere, that's where it would be. He approached the figure and pulled out a tuft of Eons beard. It was the same beard part Spyro and Stealth Elf used to get in a few months ago the tuft was worn out, and loads of it was missing, but it should be enough to get him in. He held it up and the scanner activated.

"Beard found access granted" it spoke.

The statue moved, and the bookcase shifted to the side opening a door. Spyro walked through the door and into the Relic's Room.

Spyro searched around the Relic's room he saw the special Elven sword he showed the Elf to impress her, when thinking of them together his body started to soften, for a few seconds his dark side was weakened.

"No!" he shouted to himself, "You won't allow yourself to go back to being that weakling, I will shut out all light so that only darkness will be within me."

He quickly moved away from the sword and continued to search. He stumbled upon a small box, but he couldn't open it when he picked it up, so he threw it across the room. He saw the ancient book in the middle of the room " _That must have some information about the Map_ " he thought to himself. He rushed towards the book and started to flip through the pages "Arkus, A" he said flipping through the A pages but no Arkus Map.

"Dammit! Why can't being evil always be so easy?" he shouted, "I just want to know where the map to Arkus is!"

"Why are you looking for the map to Arkus?" said a voice from behind Spyro.

He turned around in a panic worried that he may have been caught. When he turned, he saw Stealth Elf stood at the entrance to the Relic's Room.

"Stealth what are you doing here I thought you were with Kaossandra," he asked.

"I was, I was helping her move in, but she told me she forgot something in Eon's office I came to get it and saw the Relic's Room was open" she replied.

Stealth Elf walked towards Spyro and spoke again "I'm going to ask you again, why are you looking for the Map to Arkus."

"I was just wondering where it is so I knew it was safe when Malefor had me captured he said something about the map and how he could use it to overthrow Strykore and rule the Skylands." Stealth Elf didn't take her eyes off Spyro and looked at him with a long hard face.

"It's just that Strykore is after that map as well, wondering why you have such an interest in it as well, Spyro." said Stealth Elf.

He gulped and continued to try and talk his way out.

"I was just wondering if it's actually here you know to make sure it's safe, you guys would need my awesome skills to keep it safe" said Spyro.

She continued to stare at him, and they both looked into each other's eyes until Spyro blinked. She jumped forward and lightly punched him on the shoulder

"Got you, what do I always tell you never have staring contests with people with pupil-less eyes." She laughed light-heartedly then turned around and left the Relic's room leaving Spyro on his own.

He waited for a few seconds before letting out a sigh of relief. " _That was way too close_ " he thought to himself. He turned to the book he dropped it when Stealth Elf surprised him, it had landed on the floor page open. He lifted it up and noticed something the page it was on was about the box he found earlier. He read the page the box was called a Wumpian puzzle box and is one of the hardest things to open as there only a few of its kind. The book stated that the Wumpian puzzle box in the Academy was currently the holder of the legendary Map to Arkus.

Spyro had found it, but the book said nothing about how to open it. He knew one person that could answer that question Crash Bandicoot. He was the only person around who was from the Wumpa Island's but to get to him would be almost impossible without letting his identity slip. There was, however, one other way a time disruptor but the only place he knew where to get one was in Jet-vacs armory.

" _Alright break into his armory steal the time disruptor and travel back in time talk to Crash travel back to where we are put it back, open the box get the map and give it to Strykore, then I can be free of this stupid place_ ," he thought to himself.

He left the Relic's room and made haste to Jet-Vac's armory where he prepared himself for time travel. "I just hope I don't screw anything up," he thought to himself. He arrived at the dorm's again to see that no-one was around " _They must still be held up by the Greebles, such weak fools struggling against Greebles_ " he thought to himself.

He entered the dorms and walked up to Jet-Vacs room to where he keeps his armory, which was in his attic. Spyro ascended the ladder and saw it was padlocked, he steadied himself and picked the lock with one of his claws. The padlock fell off and to the floor with a thud. Spyro pushed the door open and finished climbing into the attic. He looked around at the armory the walls were decorated with eggs laid by Jet-Vac they were all different colors some looked nice, and some seemed ugly, the eggs made his stomach growl, he was hungry, but there was work to be done.

He approached the cabinet with Jet-Vacs most potent weapons and opened it to see the Time Disruptor sitting in the middle in plain view. He took the device from it's holding spot and looked at it, it seemed quite straightforward and had tiny buttons on it. Spyro pushed the middle button, and a portal opened beneath him causing him to fall in. His body was being twisted and stretched out by the Space-time continuum. After a few seconds that felt like hours, he landed in a heap in the middle of the forest. He picked himself up and thought to himself " _Did it work? Oh well, only one way to find out_ ". He then ran towards the area where they battled the Doom Raiders hoping it worked so he could the answers he was looking for.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Replace this with an author's note if you want or delete.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Chapter 5**

Spyro slowly journeyed through the forest keeping a close eye out for his past self he couldn't be spotted by the others for fear they would attack him. As he moved through the thick brush he started to hear voices coming from his right. Spyro peeked out to see and saw himself with the Skylanders and Crash.

He quickly ducked down behind a rock and watched as they passed his location. Luckily enough they didn't spot him.

Spyro thought to himself "I have to find a way to separate Crash from the others, so I can talk to him", but I also need to be careful if I do too much I could seriously affect the course of time". He slowly emerged from his hiding spot and tailed the group as they searched for a dark artefact that they could use to send Crash back to the Wumpa Islands.

Spyro waited for an opportunity to arise that he could take. Luckily for him he didn't have to wait too long the Skylanders had become distracted by something whatever it was he didn't care, he had a chance and he took it. He quickly but quietly ran up behind them and grabbed Crash before flying off into the forest as fast as he could. After he knew he was far enough away he dropped Crash down, as soon as he hit the ground Crash sprung to his feet ready for a fight.

He shouted out "All right, who's the drongo trying to get one over on ol' Crash eh?".

He stopped and lowered his guard when he saw Spyro stood in front of him.

"Hey mates, say weren't I just with you a second ago" asked Crash.

"I am still back there I'm from the future I came back to see you because I need help with something is that clear" Spyro replied.

"Read you loud and clear mates" said Crash.

"wow the future how'd you get here" Crash asked.

Spyro pulled the time disruptor out from behind his back.

"it's called a time disruptor and it allows us to travel through time" said Spyro.

Crash began to get excited "wow that thing is ringy dig, my sister Coco would be so jealous, she's way into all that science stuff, can I see it" said Crash.

He didn't wait for an answer and took the device from Spyro's hand.

"Hey be careful with that if you damage it I can't get home to my time" said Spyro.

Crash was so excited to see the device he didn't notice a rock in front of him as he stepped forward he tripped on the rock and fell to the ground the time disruptor reactivated sending Spyro and Crash threw a portal back to the present.

When they returned Spyro was worried "no, no, no you can't be here that could seriously mess with the timeline".

"relax mate everything looks fine" said Crash.

The two got up to look outside and saw that almost all of the Academy was gone and what was left was in ruin and was more a pile of rubble than a building.

"Oh boy I screwed up big time" said Spyro. He resisted the urge to strike Crash right then and there he still needed to know how to open the Puzzle box and he needed Crash to fix the timeline.

Crash then spoke to Spyro "it's alright mates all we have to do is go back in time to when we met and stop that from happening then everything will go back to normal".

Spyro perked up and pulled out the time disruptor, he pressed a button on the device but only a small whirring noise spat out, then the device went dead.

"Oh, bugger the thing is out of juice" said Spyro.

"Crikey mate your time disruptor's ran out of juice faster then my cell phone" said Crash.

Spyro stopped and thought about what to do after almost a minute he knew what to do he then spoke to Crash.

"Okay here's what we can do we have to find this timeline's Skylanders and take their time disruptor there was a spare hidden in the castle but only Eon knew where it was and use that to go back in time and fix this mess" said Spyro.

"Sounds like a great plan mates, now we just have to find them" replied Crash.

"Well let's search around maybe someone around here knows where they are" said Spyro.

The two walked away from the dorms and headed into a nearby Mabu village or what was left of it half of the village laid in ash and rubble.

"what happened here" said Crash. Spyro didn't answer because he had none Strykore hadn't escaped yet so clearly someone else had conquered the Skyland's. After a few minutes of searching they found a Mabu pushing a wheelbarrow. They raced towards him to ask what was going on

"hey excuse me" asked Spyro.

The Mabu turned to face them his face was bruised and beaten clearly it was rough around here.

"Were looking for the Skylanders" asked Spyro.

"there are no Skylanders not anymore they were all defeated and captured" replied the Mabu.

"defeated by who Kaos" asked Spyro.

"There is no Kaos around here there is only the one and only King, the terrifying one who brings pain and suffering to all in the Skylands, the one of whom every person fear and has nightmares about…. King Glumshanks" said the Mabu.

"Glumshanks" said Spyro in surprise. The Mabu continued.

"The King destroyed the Academy and took everything of value and rarity to his castle, so that no artefacts could be used against him, it also increased his power tenfold".

"Thank you" said Spyro and the two left the Mabu to his business and walked away.

"If Glumshanks took everything that must mean the time disruptor must be at the castle as well" said Spyro.

"which castle though mates" replied Crash.

"It would have to be Kaossandra's castle Glumshanks loves that place, plus it's the only castle around these parts" said Spyro. The two ran off to Kaossandra's castle.

 **A Few Hours Later**

The two arrived at her castle and saw that the area was heavily guarded by Mabu slaves.

 **Inside the Castle**

Glumshanks was just about to eat his dinner when he remembered something

"oh royal food taster" called Glumshanks. After a few seconds of silence Kaos came bursting into the room as fast as he could.

"I'm right here my King sorry for the delay".

"Oh, it is so hard to get good slaves these days, granted that could be because I make them walk over hot coals" said Glumshanks.

He turned to Kaos.

"taste my food I need to know if it is poisoned".

Kaos nodded frantically and began to shove different bits of food into his mouth eager to please his King. Afterwards they waited a few seconds to see if it was poisoned, it was not Kaos was fine

"oh what a shame, I was hoping it was poisoned" said Glumshanks.

Kaos nervously replied "ha-ha nice joke my King".

"It was no joke slave" replied Glumshanks.

He began to tuck into his dinner and after a few minutes of loud munching and swallowing Glumshanks had finished his dinner and the plated were quickly whisked away by slaves. Glumshanks began to make Kaos dance by shooting at his feet with lightning bolts.

Kaos frantically danced to dodge the streams, but Glumshanks let out a huge sigh.

"what is wrong my King" said Kaos. "You should not be upset you are the most powerful being in the Skylands you have bested Eon and the Skylanders and have them captured here in the castle" said Kaos.

With that he pulled back some curtains to reveal Eon, Stealth Elf, Pop Fizz, Jet-vac and Eruptor all frozen by magic and put on display. Kaos was trying to cheer up the King but it wasn't working he lazily replied.

"yes but without Spyro my collection is incomplete, now begone and leave me be".

Kaos hastily left the room eager to get away from him.

Back outside Spyro used his powers over technology to get the time disruptor to show the news. The news began to report on Glumshanks and how he rose to power.

"Today's report is on the amazing King Glumshanks and his rise to power, how did he become so powerful well it was during a showdown between the doom raiders, Kaos and those pesky Skylanders when everyone was fighting over Kaossandra's evil spell book, that the King struck. Glumshanks was able to grab the book for himself and using the spells within and gave himself unimaginable dark powers, he then stripped Kaos and Kaossandra of their powers and easily defeated the Skylanders destroying them all except a few to keep as trophies. With no-one left to challenge him Glumshanks ruled the Skylands to this very day and what a brilliant reign it has been so far".

The news broadcast ended.

"blimey if I had been there Glumshanks wouldn't have gotten the book, we would have won mates" said Crash.

Spyro looked over at the guards.

"looks like they'll be changing shifts soon all we have to do is wait for them to change and then it will be open for us to sneak in" said Spyro.

"Sounds like a plan" replied Crash.

"now that I have a moment can I ask you a question" said Spyro.

"yeah what is it mates" said Crash.

"You're from the Wumpa Islands do you know anything about Wumpan Puzzle Boxes" asked Spyro.

"wait a minute are you talking about Wumpan puzzle boxes" said Crash.

"yes" replied Spyro.

"Wumpan Puzzle Boxes" repeated Crash.

"yes, yes" Spyro said again.

"Wumpan Puzzle Boxes" repeated Crash.

"yes, yes, yes" said Spyro yet again.

"Never heard of them mates sorry" said Crash.

Spyro let out a huge sigh and he could feel the anger in his chest just about ready to explode out of him.

"look the guards are changing" said Crash.

The two took their window and sprinted into the castle. As they walked through the door they saw a couple of guards turning a corner towards them. Crash quickly grabbed Spyro and they ducked into another room.

"extreme save" said Crash quietly, turning around only to face Kaos.

"what are you two doing here" asked Kaos.

Spyro jumped forward and spoke to Kaos.

"we're here to get the other time disruptor from this castle and go back in time to set everything right again" said Spyro.

"wait your going to fix everything so Glumshanks won't be King again" said Kaos.

"yes" said Spyro.

"I can help you" said Kaos. "I know where it is, and I know how to get it he keeps the device inside a Wumpan Puzzle Box" said Kaos.

"wait you know how to open a Wumpan Puzzle Box" said Spyro.

"yes, I do" said Kaos.

"Great mates but before that I need to tinkle" said Crash.

Kaos sighed and pointed behind him "bathroom is down that hall and to the left" said Kaos. Crash ran off to the toilet leaving Spyro alone with Kaos.

Spyro slowly stepped forward and spoke to Kaos.

"so how do you open a Wumpan Puzzle Box".

"I'm not going to tell you" said Kaos.

"if I tell you you'll just leave me behind" added Kaos.

That was it Spyro snapped his eyes turned blood red and he sprang forward grabbing Kaos by the with one of his paws and slamming Kaos into a wall.

"you listen to me you little pipsqueak, you will tell me how to open a god damn Wumpan Puzzle Box or else" threatened Spyro.

Kaos chocked out a few words "or else what".

Spyro lifted his other paw and extended the claws before slowly poking them into Kaos's stomach causing him to let a gurgle of pain.

"tell me I will slowly cut you with my claws until your disembowelled" said Spyro.

"okay" choked Kaos. Spyro let him down and Kaos managed to sort himself out just as Crash returned from the toilet. This stopped Kaos from telling Spyro as they needed to leave as soon as possible.

The three left the room and slowly stalked through the castle following Kaos as he led them into the castle's relics room. The Box was on a stand guarded by 6 Mabu guards Spyro swiftly flew into the room and unleashed a blast of magic that subdued the six guards as the other two ran into the room Kaos approached the box and grabbed it with his right hand.

"so how do you open the Puzzle Box" said Spyro.

"they open automatically in your hand if you're true of heart" said Kaos.

He held the puzzle box up as it started to shake, the box opened in Kaos hand revealing the time disruptor as he took the device and handed it to Spyro a bolt of lightning struck them all sending them flying in different directions.

"I don't think so" shouted King Glumshanks from the doorway. "I'm not going back to that way, I won't be a weakling again" added Glumshanks.

Kaos ran off to the side away from the King. Spyro sprung to his feet and shot a ball of magic back at the king. He turned to Crash and shouted,

"get the time disruptor and open a portal I'll hold him off".

Glumshanks blocked the ball of magic and sent lightning in all directions Spyro managed to dodge them and sent two more fireballs at Glumshanks. Glumshanks blocked the two shots and decided to release more devastating magic he began to shoot little balls of darkness that began to grow and explode like grenades. He sent several dozens of them at Spyro, despite his best efforts he couldn't dodge them all and was quickly caught by them and fell to the floor. Crash managed to reach the device and readied the portal. Glumshanks went to shoot a bolt of lightning at Crash but Spyro took advantage of his distraction and swung forward with his paw clawing Glumshanks in the face and temporarily blinding him. He turned and ran to Crash who activated the portal and two jumped in to return to the past. They returned to where Spyro took Crash after Spyro grabbed him.

"you better get back to the others before it goes all screwy again" said Spyro.

"Thanks mates" he said as he ran off into the woods.

"oh by the way thanks for showing me the future" added Crash. Spyro shook his head and pressed a button on the device opening the portal and he jumped into it returning to the present in Jet-Vac's armoury. He placed the device back and exited the dorms. He looked around to make sure and yep the Skylands were back to normal.

"No-more screwing around with time travel" said Spyro.

A sinister smile crept over his face he knew how to open the Puzzle Box and soon that future will happen again but this time Strykore will be the King instead. He turned and walked back into the dorms to notify Strykore about what he has learned.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Chapter 6**

Spyro stood in his room waiting patiently for something. In his hands he held the Wumpan Puzzle Box, he finally knew how to get it to open, but a bigger problem arose he had to figure out how to get someone who is true of heart to hold it. Spyro had tried everything else in his spare time crushing it blowing it up dropping it from a high height, nothing even scratched it.

Just then a floating head appeared in his room, it was Strykore. "have you made any progress on the map" he asked. "you better have something or else" he added. "relax master I have something" Spyro replied. He held the Puzzle Box out towards Strykore, "this box holds the Map to Arkus I found it inside the Relics Room". "Why do I feel like there is a but coming" interrupted Strykore. "yes, there is a catch the box can only be opened by someone who is true of heart" said Spyro. "Well then open it" said Strykore, "yeah kind of hard to do that when you've had your light stolen by an evil sorceress" said Spyro. Strykore had begun to grow angry his voice became deeper and he loomed over Spyro trying to intimidate him "silence dragon you will open that box soon or else there will be consequences, don't let me down" said Strykore. "Chill master I got this" said Spyro hoping to calm him down. "I sense something" said Strykore changing the subject. "what is it is someone coming" said Spyro. "no something in you I sense… light, I thought I sucked all the light out of you" said Strykore. "it's that elf" said Spyro "the stupid purple dragon has feelings for her whenever I'm around or think about memories of her, the light starts to grow back". "well we can't have that" said Strykore he fired a set of beams out of his eyes which struck Spyro and began to suck the little bit of light out of him, while filling his body with even more darkness. "I have taken that light and improved your powers of darkness" said Strykore "now you can shoot electricity out of your horns and have an ability to release shockwaves of energy out of your body hurting everyone from all sides" added Strykore. "Now I must leave" he said as his head disappeared leaving Spyro confused on how he could open the box and appease his master.

Just then another voice began to speak "Skylanders Unite" bellowed Eon. Spyro opened his window and flew out towards Eon's study. As he flew towards the study he saw a massive ship start to dock up outside the Academy, this was beginning to peak his interest. He reached Eon's study to see everyone else was there as well. Eon saw that everyone was there and began to speak to them, "Skylanders I problem has arisen that needs your immediate help with…. I made an order for beard spray, but the delivery company has dropped it off at the wrong location, instead of Skylanders Academy it was dropped off at Highlanders Academy an old school that hasn't been used in almost fifty years". The Skylanders all sighed realising the mission wasn't as dangerous as they thought. Eon continued to speak "I need you all to go to Highlander Academy collect my beard spray and bring it back here before my beloved beard loses it thickness and beauty, and since Highlander Academy is around a whole day's travel I hired Flynn to fly you all there in his ship". The Skylanders nodded in agreement they didn't seem to mind at least they would have a day without having to worry about fighting and being in mortal peril.

"Go Skylanders before it is too late" shouted Eon ushering them out of the door. The Skylanders walked towards Flynn's ship and he made himself known. "well hello Skylanders Eon hired me to fly to his delivery, don't worry your all safe with the greatest pilot in the Skylands, not to mention the handsomest". The other Skylanders just shook their head and boarded his ship. Flynn swaggered over to the Pilots wheel and the ship began to spur to life, the engine let out a few bellows of smoke, but it held firm. The ship moved forward and began to slowly gain altitude as it began the journey to Highlander's Academy. When the Ship got far enough they couldn't see the Academy Flynn began to tell a story to Pop-fizz and Jet-Vac about the time he managed to escape a dangerous Fire Viper with a ship with no engine. The two didn't care about the story but they knew Flynn wouldn't shut up if they asked him.

Spyro stood at the front of the ship thinking about how to open the Puzzle Box, he was also eager to try out the new powers that the master had given him. Spyro decided to sleep maybe some rest would help him think. He entered one of the cabins on the ship and laid down to get some rest.

 **Several Hours Later**

Spyro awoke the other Skylanders were all asleep apart from Stealth Elf she was the only one not in bed. Spyro climbed out of his bed and had an idea. He approached Jet-Vac in his sleep and tried to place the cube in his hand, JV began to stir Spyro quickly and quietly moved away so he wouldn't get spotted if he opened his eyes. That plan was ruined. He left the cabin and walked around the top of the ship it was now the early hours of the morning the sun had not yet started to rise. They shouldn't be less than a few hours from the academy. Spyro was amazed he managed to sleep for so long it was the middle of the day when he went to bed. Spyro hadn't got much sleep over the last few days he kept trying to open the box when everyone went to bed.

Spyro looked towards the head of the ship and saw that Stealth Elf was sitting there alone, Spyro decided to talk to her, "hey Stealth what are you doing up here alone" he asked. "I don't know I guess I just wanted to see the sun rise" replied Stealth Elf. "I'll watch it with you" offered Spyro. "I'd like that" said Stealth Elf. The two stood next to each other after a few moments Stealth moved closer to Spyro to cuddle up to him, Spyro wanted to push her away but he had to stay strong and keep his cover. The beautiful and breath-taking sun began to appear in the sky its rays of light penetrating the Skylands and shining light over all the darkness. Spyro felt it a little irony a being of darkness watching the sun rise. It took all his self-control to avoid laughing. Stealth Elf placed a hand on Spyro's paw and was happy that he wasn't nervous around her anymore, before they could get closer Flynn's voice rang out "alright you lovebirds having some fun down there". Stealth Elf quickly teleported away a look of embarrassment on her face was the last thing Spyro saw before she left.

 **A Few Hours later**

The Skylanders had arrived at Highlanders Academy and collected the Beard Spray. When they began to leave Flynn wanted to impress the Skylanders on his awesome piloting skills. So, he decided to take a risk and push the engine and show how fast his ship can really go. The ship began to pick up speed and became harder for Flynn to control "what do you think eh Skylanders my ship is pretty fast right, it takes a particular pilot to handle this speed". Jet-Vac interrupted him "slow down you don't want to damage the engine or worse fly into something". Flynn just chuckled at JV "don't worry bird guy we'll be fine this engine has never failed me and you forget I'm the greatest Pilot in all the Skylands". Suddenly a loud noise interrupted the conversation the Skylanders and Flynn look towards the front of the ship they were so distracted trying to stop Flynn that they didn't realise they just flew straight into a lightning storm. Lightning struck all around them narrowly missing the ship. Flynn began to manoeuvre the ship away from the storm, but it was too late a powerful zap of lightning struck the ship right where its engine is crippling the machine.

The engine sputtered and tried to work but it was all in vain the engine died, and the ship began to come to a screeching halt. Flynn jumped into the engine room and began to poke around. The Skylanders were rushing around trying to avoid the lightning strikes. Suddenly Flynn shouted from inside the engine room "I need a wrench, Spyro go into my quarters and get a wrench". "I'm on it" said Spyro he made haste and entered the captain's quarters. Jet-vac entered the engine room to offer help to Flynn. As Spyro poked around to find the wrench Strykore's head appeared in the room "any progress" said Strykore. "not now I'm busy" said Spyro. "PROGRESS NOW" shouted Strykore. "shhh okay keep quiet" said Spyro. "I haven't made much progress, but I can handle it" added Spyro. "no that's it, I've tracked your dark energy and I've sent Kaos to your location to help you, clearly I was wrong, and you can't handle this yourself" said Strykore.

Outside on the ship Flynn spoke "where is Spyro I need that wrench". Stealth Elf stepped forward "I'll go check on him" she said before running towards the captain's quarters. Inside Spyro was arguing with Strykore "please Master reconsider I can't handle this" "Master" said Stealth Elf from the doorway. Spyro realised he had been caught out. "wait Elf it's not what it looks like" he said. "It looks like my best friend has been turned evil and has been working as a spy for Strykore" she replied. "Okay yeah that's exactly how it looks". "Just wait till I tell everyone" said Stealth Elf as she turned and ran out towards the top of the ship. "stop her" yelled Strykore, "with pleasure" said Spyro as his eyes went dark red again and he sprinted off after her.

Stealth Elf got to the other Skylanders "hey guys" she said but she couldn't finish as Spyro grabbed her behind and threw her towards the end of the ship. She landed on the floor and quickly rose to her feet. Spyro followed and pounced on top of her he attempted to slash at her face with his claws, but she teleported away and appeared at his side she landed a swift round house kick that send Spyro spiralling towards the edge of the ship. Spyro quickly stopped and spun around to face Stealth Elf she teleported in front of him and kicked at him again but Spyro was ready for her he blocked her leg with his wing and unleashed a blast of energy from his body the blast knocked Stealth Elf back and she landed on the floor stunned, before she could recover he zapped Elf with lightning and began to electrocute her she let out a scream of pain, the noise only fuelled his blood lust and he intensified the magic causing slight burn marks to begin to show on her skin. Before he finished her off Spyro had an idea he stopped the lightning and saw that Stealth Elf wasn't moving she seemed to be unconscious. He approached Stealth and grabbed her hand with his other hand he pulled out the box and placed it in her hand. The box began to shudder and twist around, the box slowly opened revealing the Map to Arkus. Spyro grabbed it and was almost jumping for joy now he could finally leave these pathetic people and help bring darkness to the Skylands. Just then a blast of magic struck Spyro from behind knocking him down landing next to Stealth Elf.

Spyro slowly turned around to see Kaos flying down to the ship, he landed next to the map and grabbed it. "Thanks Sky-dork, now I can deliver the map to father and he will love me and forget all about you". Kaos went to leave and Spyro climbed to his feet to chase after him "give me that back" he shouted just then he felt something stop him he turned around to see Elf grabbing his tail stopping him from chasing Kaos. "let go of me go, you stupid elf" he shouted shaking his tail free. He turned back to Kaos only to get a bolt of lightning to the face. The distraction bought Kaos enough time to flee leaving a stunned and weakened Spyro, his face twisted into an expression of anger that Elf had gotten in his way for the last time. He staggered round to finish her off, but she had already recovered, she landed a swift punch to his face before teleporting behind him and hitting him with one last swinging kick to subdue him. Spyro was knocked unconscious just as the other Skylanders realised what was going on. Eruptor spoke to Stealth Elf "Elfy what happened" "It's Spyro he's working for Strykore" she replied. The other gasped in surprise. Eruptor spoke again "wait is you telling me that Spyro our best friend" "is evil" said Stealth Elf finishing Eruptor's sentence. Flynn managed to fix the engine and they took off as quickly as they could they had to get back to the Academy before Spyro woke up.

 **Back at the Academy**

The Skylanders burst into Eon's study carrying a still unconscious Spyro Kaossandra and Eon both had expressions of worry on their face. "Is Spyro hurt" said Eon. "No, it's much worse, Spyro has been turned evil by Strykore and has been working undercover" said Eruptor. "now we need to find a way to hold him when he wakes up" said Stealth Elf. Eon rose to his feet and moved towards the Relic's room. "I have just the thing to hold him" said Eon.

 **End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Special message to my Readers thanks you all so much for helping me to pass 1k views on my Skylanders Fanfic series I never thought it would get this popular I will try to upload more often so you guys don't have to wait so long. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of my series.**

 **Chapter 7**

Spyro awoke in Eon's study, he went to rub his face with his right paw, but he got a huge shock. His right paw was chained to a table in the middle of Eon's study. He quickly looked around and he could see that his left paw and both his legs were chained down as well. He was stuck to this table on his back. The wooden surface made his back feel uncomfortable. He began to get angry and shouted, "what's going on I demand to be free". After he finished shouting a figure appeared from his right, Spyro turned to face the figure it was Master Eon. "Eon what the hell is going on why am I stuck to a table" Spyro shouted. "you can cut the act Spyro we know Strykore turned you evil" said Master Eon. "I don't know what your talking about Eon…. It's me Spyro your favourite dragon" replied Spyro.

Eon looked down at him with a sad expression on his face his son was gone in its place was a being of darkness. Spyro knew he had caught out, so he decided to drop the act, his eyes turned blood red and he let out a menacing laugh "hahaha". "Eon you fool your dragon was always evil I just needed a little incentive to let it out, and Strykore helped me, and now you will never see the good side ever again". "I promise you Spyro I will find a way to help you" said Eon. As he finished the other Skylanders entered the study to see Spyro. "well, well, well here comes the goody-goody crew, come to see me you shouldn't have" said Spyro. Jet-Vac stepped forward to speak to Spyro "Spyro are you in there, you can fight off the darkness". Jet-Vac hoped that by speaking to him maybe he could reawaken some light in him. "JV baby don't even bother, there is no-one to be saved there is the one and only and that is me" said Spyro. He spoke again "I'm bored now, I think I'll head out now" he turned to his shackles and tried to shoot a fireball at them, but nothing came out "what's going on, why can't I use my powers" asked Spyro. Eon stepped forward again to explain "I took some Magic Draining Shackles from the Relics Room, they are draining your magical abilities stopping you from using them".

"well damn Eon you actually did something right for once haven't done that in a while have you" teased Spyro. Eon was hurt by what he said the words that fell from Spyro's mouth stabbed his heart and made him feel heartbroken at what Spyro had become. Eon turned for the door and spoke to the Skylanders "can I see you outside Skylanders" he said. "Sure, Master Eon" Eruptor. None of them spoke a word until they were out in the hallway. "So, what's up Eon" said Eruptor. "The Magic Draining Shackles aren't enough to hold him, I need to keep casting defensive spells on Spyro to keep him here, the dark energy erupting out of Spyro is too strong for just the Shackles to handle, I don't know how we can save him" said Eon. "we can figure something out" said Jet-Vac. "maybe we can find something in the Library" said Hugo who had just arrived from around a corner. "alright Hugo go to the library and see what you can find" said Eon, "in the meantime we should continue to talk to Spyro, maybe we can get through to him". Hugo quickly left to check out the library while the others returned to check on Spyro.

He was still there humming a little tune under his breath. "oh, hey there you guys are, I was just thinking about you guys" said Spyro. "really" said Eruptor hoping that some form of the old Spyro was still in there. "yeah I was just thinking of all the ways I'm going to torture you guys when I get out of these Shackles" replied Spyro with a dark grin stretched across his face. They believed him, and it made them shudder. "let's play a game" said Spyro "it's called guess who I'm going to destroy first". "That's enough" said Eon. "alright but just so you know it's Jet-Vac he's the most boring member of the team anyway. Jet-Vac gasped and was a little angry at what he said "take that back you fiend, I'm not boring" shouted Jet-Vac. "JV calm down" said Stealth Elf grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from Spyro. "hey guys I have access to all of Spyro's memories and feelings would you guys like to know what Spyro feels about you guys" asked Spyro. "no, we don't" said Eruptor. "oh, but it's so interesting it would be a shame not to tell you guys" Said Spyro. "we don't want to know" repeated Eruptor he was beginning to get annoyed. "well I don't care what you guys think so I'm going to tell you anyway" said Spyro. "Let's start with Jet-Vac, bird brain, he feels like you try too hard and you're very boring, bit bland like porridge…. Pop-Fizz my nutty friend, mostly he just feels confusion around you like what the hell is up with you why are you nuttier than a bag of peanuts". He Paused to let these words sink in before continuing "Eruptor my flaming friend, he feels a brotherly love around you but mostly he just wants to know how the hell you make such delicious pancakes…. Eon" he paused and only muttered one word to Eon "hurt". He turned to Stealth Elf the last person in the room "Elfy…. He feels love oh how his mind is so clouded by his feelings for you, how this fool gets anything done I have no idea". After he finished speaking and everyone was hurt he let out a menacing laugh as he had gotten under the skin of everyone around him.

 **Back at Kaossandra's Castle**

Kaos returned to the castle eager to give the Map to Arkus to Strykore. He entered the dining hall and saw Strykore conversing with Glumshanks. When Kaos approached them, he stopped talking and turned to Kaos "anything on the map" asked Strykore. Kaos smugly pulled out the Map to Arkus and handed it to Strykore. "I have it right here, I told you…. You should have sent me to get it and not that pathetic Skylander I can clearly get a job done" said Kaos. "you were right son, I'm proud of you" said Strykore he unrolled the map and studied it "now I have the map soon the most powerful force in the Skylands will be mine and darkness will cover the realm" said Strykore. "and I will be by your side right father" asked Kaos" "umm yes of course son" replied Strykore.

"son come with me I want to show you something" said Strykore he turned on his heels and began to slowly walk towards a door. Kaos eagerly followed Strykore and rushed past him. "just what I needed" thought Strykore, now with Kaos's back turned to him Strykore raised a hand at him and zapped him with a beam of magic "I take back my power from this boy" shouted Strykore. After a few seconds the beam disappeared and Kaos slumped to the ground exhausted from having his magical abilities stripped from him. Strykore stepped towards Kaos and plucked his tiny body up off the ground and held him with one hand while using his other hand to open a portal. Kaos attempted to convince Strykore to stop. "wait father please I helped you" said Kaos, "yes and that's why I'm letting you live, I have no use for you so you must be taken out of the picture, goodbye son thanks for the help" replied Strykore, he chucked Kaos into the portal and shut it behind him Kaos was transported somewhere else across the Skylands.

Strykore turned back to Glumshanks and continued his conversation. "right now, that, that little problem is solved we can get back on track, I have a mission for you Glumshanks". "yes, master what do you need me to do" asked Glumshanks. "I need you to go find the Doom Raiders I've sensed their dark energy and they are hiding out in the Falling Forest, tell them I demand they attack the Skylanders Academy directly, then I want you to travel to a Mabu village near the west side of the Academy there is a large pack of Greebles hiding out there I want you to get them to attack the Academy as well" said Strykore. "yes sir, but if you don't mind me asking…. Why" asked Glumshanks. "It's simple the Skylanders know I'm after the fist now so we need to distract them while I go after the Fist, they will too busy protecting the Academy from these villains that they won't be able to stop me from completing my mission and bringing darkness to the Skylands" replied Strykore "Now go". Glumshanks hastily left to do what Strykore told him not wanting to suffer the same fate as Kaos.

 **Back at the Skylanders Academy**

Several hours had passed and all the Skylanders had left except Stealth Elf it was just her and Eon looking over Spyro, so far, all attempts to get through to him had failed Spyro was still the same evil dragon. Stealth Elf came up with an idea she walked over to Eon and whispered into his ear "I have an idea can I have a few minutes alone with him" she asked. "I think that will be okay the spells are holding strong for now" replied Eon he turned towards the exit and stepped outside to give them some privacy. "hey Spyro" she said. "oh, cool we are all alone now, what measly trick are you going to try this time to try and rescue your purple boyfriend" said Spyro. "you said that Spyro loved me…. why" she said. "he loves you, your kind hearted but ruthless nature makes him interested, you always know just what to say to help him when he's feeling down, he knows if has any troubles you've always been there to help him" replied Spyro. "I didn't know he felt so strongly about me" said Stealth Elf. "I love him too, he makes me laugh and helped me feel like despite my upbringing I found happiness and that happiness was him" she continued. Spyro's eyes began to soften Stealth Elf realised this and continued "we've had plenty of battles since we became Skylanders and I know there's no-one else I'd rather do it with and I just want my best friend back" she said tears beginning to appear in her eyes.

Spyro's eyes turned back to their normal colour and his voice seemed to change as well "Stealth Elf, it's me you really feel that way about me". Stealth Elf began to cry and fell forward to grab Spyro's paw in her hand, "yes it's me fight the darkness and come back to us come back to me" she said. "I can feel the darkness lifting from my body being away from Strykore must be helping me" he said, "let me out of these shackles I saw the map and we can use it to get the Fist before Strykore" he finished. "I can't the others wouldn't like it, and neither would Eon" she replied. "come on Stealthy, it's me I'm back I love you please let me go" he begged. Stealth Elf thought about it but decided not to do it. "I'm sorry Spyro I can't". His eyes turned back to dark red and his sinister voice returned. "god damn it you pathetic Elf you are a god dang coward, here I am your lover begging you to help and you don't have the guts to go against someone's word, what the hell does this stupid dragon see in you your just a useless ugly orphan who no-one could love" he spat at her. Stealth Elf had, had enough and swung a right hook at him just as Eon returned to the room. The punch connected causing Spyro's head to snap back, he whiplashed and saw stars but was still conscious. He laughed and spat out a tooth with a bit of blood stained on it. He licked the area where the tooth was missing "hmm maybe you do have a little bite in you" he laughed. Stealth Elf turned and ran out of the room crying. "silly little girl she thought she actually got through to him, there is no saving your beloved dragon he is gone accept it" he shouted.

Eon didn't speak a word and continued to routinely place defensive spells on Spyro. Suddenly an explosion rocked the walls of the Academy. Eon used his magic to see what was going on he saw the Doom Raiders attacking the Academy Pepper Jack was throwing explosive Peppers at the walls of the Academy and a huge pack of Greebles were assaulting the dorms attacking the students "uh oh, you're in trouble, something's come along and burst your bubble" teased Spyro. Eon ignored him and called for the Skylanders "Skylanders the Academy is under attack stop the Doom Raiders and Greebles". Eon would help them, but he couldn't leave Spyro for more than a few minutes at a time or else he would use his powers to escape. The Skylanders appeared and entered a battle with the Doom Raiders. Pepper Jack attempted to throw a Pepper Bomb at Eruptor, but Stealth Elf teleported in the way and kicked it towards Broccoli Guy the pepper exploded right in his face taking him out of the fight. Pop-Fizz cooked up a potion to give himself super strength, but he messed up the concoction and it just gave him terrible stomach pains causing him to keel over in pain. As Jet-Vac went to check on him the two took a Pepper right at their feet the explosion took them both out and the Greebles quickly swarmed them and pinned them down. Stealth Elf kept teleporting around the fight trying to take everyone out but there were just too many a Greeble grabbed her boot causing her to stop and kick it off, but it was too late Golden Queen had her in her sights and caught the elf with a blast of her magic turning her to gold.

The only one left was Eruptor he fired a lave blob and Pepper Jack backpack which held his bag of bombs the heat causing the bombs to go off the massive resulting explosion knocked all the doom raiders down and subduing them but the Greebles were too many they jumped all over Eruptor and swarmed him dragging him to the ground and holding him still as several little punches were landing all over his body. Eon had a difficult choice to make he couldn't let his Students get hurt, but he couldn't leave Spyro, he didn't want to lose him again. After a few long agonising seconds Eon decided running out of the door to join the fight. A huge smile appeared on Spyro's face it was time for him to make his leave.

Eon rushed outside to see that the Doom Raiders were rising to their feet, before they could do anything Eon summoned a huge ball of magic and fired it at the Golden Queen the blast went off knocking her back down and making the fight a little easier. The Greebles were distracted by this newest addition to the fight, this allowed the Skylanders to recover and push the Greebles off them. The large pack `tried to attack again but they were no match for the Skylanders and Eon after a few minutes they were able to defeat all the Greebles and send them all running. The attention was back on the Doom Raiders, who decided they wanted to fight again, "surrender now and we will go easy on you" said Eon. "we can't do that or else Strykore will be angry at us and we know who's scarier" said Chompy Mage. "yeah he's so scary he made me cry" said Chompy Mage's Chompy Puppet. "hush now Chompy we are in the middle of a fight" said Chompy Mage. The Doom Raiders charged at them, but Eon had no time to waste to unleash some powerful magic that send a shockwave in all directions finally beating the Doom Raiders. He turned to Jet-Vac and spoke to him "can you get some rope or something to tie them all up". "yes Eon" said Jet-Vac who ran off to find some rope. "Skylanders stay here and watch them" said Eon before taking off to check on Spyro. He arrived back at his study to see that he was too late. Spyro had broken free and was gone. But there was something else different. He saw that Hugo was in the study, but he was lying on his stomach and was barely moving. He ran over to Hugo and rolled him over the Mabu had deep claw marks across his chest blood dried on Hugo clothes. "Spyro" said Eon "what have you done".

 **End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Chapter 8**

Spyro flew away from the Academy as fast as his wings could pump. He escaped from them, but he felt weak from the spells put on him by Eon and he needed to rest. He began to fly back to Kaossandra's castle where he could rest and help Strykore get to the Fist of Arkus.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Spyro arrived back at the castle to find that it was completely abandoned. There were no signs of Strykore, Glumshanks or Kaos. "they wouldn't leave without me, would they" Spyro said to himself. He continued to look around the castle until he entered the dining hall but there really was no sign of them. "they left without me" said Spyro "they went to destroy the Core of Light and left me in the dust". He began to feel angry he couldn't believe them, he shot a bolt of lightning at the walls leaving scorch marks all over the paint. He stormed off from the dining hall and began to think about what he should do. He got to read a little of the Map to Arkus before Kaos cheap shot him from behind "oh I'm going to have a field day with that little pipsqueak" said Spyro. Spyro headed outside and looked out towards the Skylands he didn't know what to do. "I need some time to think" he said to himself before flying away from the Castle.

 **Back at the Academy**

Hugo had been taken to the infirmary and was being treated for the claw marks on his chest. Luckily the cuts weren't too deep, so he would survive, he'd just have some gnarly scars on his chest. Eon came to Hugo's bed and spoke to him. "Hugo what happened". "I came in to check on him when he claimed that he was good again, and started to act really nice to me, I didn't realise till it was too late that it was a hoax, I stepped closer to him to check on him, and then he broke free from his shackles leapt forward and slashed me across the chest, after he slashed me he quickly fled, clearly he didn't want to stay". "it's lucky you survived Hugo, Spyro is in a dark place right now" said Eon. He left Hugo in the infirmary and returned to his office where the other Skylanders were all waiting for him.

"Skylanders we face a problem so severe it could change the Skylands forever, Strykore now has possession of the Map to Arkus it won't be long until he follows it and finds the Fist and destroys the Core of Light, if he does that the Skylands will be plunged into total darkness and Strykore will become unstoppable" said Eon. "how do we follow him Master Eon" said Stealth Elf, "have you seen the map" she added. "I haven't no-one has it was kept hidden from everyone so that no-one could get the Fist" replied Eon. "we need to think of a way to get to the Island, we can't follow Strykore because we don't know where he is, and we wouldn't be able to follow him without being spotted". "If only there was another way to find where they went" said Eruptor. They all stood still and thought about what to do next Eon clicked to something and began to speak again "there is one way to find them, but it involved Cynder" said Eon. "Cynder but we don't know where Malefor took her" said Stealth Elf. "yes that's true but we know Malefor won't leave the Cadaverous Crypt he wouldn't want to risk running into us and potentially losing Cynder again, but we need her she has the power of using Psychic Links she could see where they are going and where the Island of Arkus is hidden" replied Eon. "we should head there now we have no time to waste" finished Eon before they all took off sprinting away from his study to journey to the Cadaverous Crypt.

 **In an Unknown Location**

Kaos woke up and it took him a few seconds to remember what had happened, his father had betrayed him and stripped him of his powers. He looked around his location and saw that he was in a small room with no door, it did however have a small window. He looked outside and moaned "oh great". He was stuck at the bottom of some lake trapped in a small metal cylinder. "Strykore put me in the one location I can't get out of without powers" said Kaos. He punched the metal wall and let out a yelp of pain "he'll pay, they will all pay" cursed Kaos. He knew there was no way to escape from his prison when suddenly almost like a miracle he heard a knock on the window. He looked towards it and saw Glumshanks knocking on it wearing scuba gear. "ah ha Glummy old friend you've come to rescue me" said Kaos cheering up from the betrayal that hurt him. Glumshanks punched the window to no effect not even a crack began to show. Glumshanks turned away and swam off looking for something to break the window. He returned a few minutes later clutching a rock. Kaos stepped back so he didn't get swept off his feet by the rush of water. Glumshanks used all his strength to strike the glass with the rock it was hard to use any force when your underwater. The rock banged off the glass a small crack showed up Glumshanks was getting somewhere.

He swung again, and the crack grew a little, he swung a third time, a fourth time a fifth. The crack had grown bigger the glass was getting weaker now. It should break soon, Glumshanks continued to strike and the cracks grew all over the glass water began to leak in through the cracks, Glumshanks struck it one more time and the whole thing shattered water poured through into the cylinder, the force hit Kaos and threw him up against the wall, the water was rising rapidly when Glumshanks appeared next to Kaos and gave him a breathing device. The two swam out of the cylinder and towards the surface when they broke the surface Kaos rushed to the shore, he was glad to be back on dry land. He stood up and an evil smile grew across his face he had the perfect idea to exact his revenge. "I've seen the Map and I'm going to go there myself and take the Fist, then father will see he made the biggest mistake of his life by casting me aside" shouted Kaos. He turned to Glumshanks "how did you find me Glummy" he asked. "I asked Strykore when I got back from a mission he sent me on, then he threw me aside as well and went on his way to get the Fist" replied Glumshanks. The two walked away from the lake looking for transportation.

 **The Cadaverous Crypts**

The Skylanders arrived at the Cadaverous Crypts and began to search for Cynder they went off in pairs Eon/Kaossandra Stealth Elf/Eruptor and Pop-fizz/Jet-Vac. They went in pairs, so they didn't have to face Malefor alone if they bumped into him. The three pairs searched the Crypts far and wide but there was still no sign of either of them, just as they were about to give up they heard talking from way off. The Skylanders slowly approached the noise, trying to keep a low profile. They arrived and saw the source of the noise was Malefor he was busy cooking some enchiladas for dinner. They looked away from Malefor and saw Cynder lying on the floor nearby she looked weak and fatigued. They left their location and slowly descended towards her they were hoping to get her out of here without a fight. When they approached her, she lifted her head and saw them coming, she slowly turned her head towards her dad and saw that he was still busy with the enchiladas. They approached her, and Eon picked her up in his arms. They began to make their exit when a blast of fire hit near them. "I knew we weren't alone I could smell you a mile away" shouted Malefor. He pounced towards them and let loose a series of fireballs at them they scattered, and Eon handed Cynder to Kaossandra "get her out of here we will hold off Malefor" said Eon. With Cynder out of the way the Skylanders rushed towards Malefor and began to fight back. Stealth Elf quickly teleported on top of Malefor and double stomped on top of his head. As he stopped to grab at Stealth Elf Eon blasted him in the face with magic stunning him which allowed Eruptor to blast him from his left side with a lava blast. The combined attacks knocked him back, he was beginning to get angry he wasn't losing his daughter again. He unleashed an angry yell and sent a huge stream of fire in every direction sending everyone scrambling for cover. Malefor's streams of fire was burning everything in sight and didn't seem to stop. Malefor was angry and wasn't stopping his fire until he burned them all to a crisp.

Just then a ship sailed in from the side and flew straight into Malefor sending him tumbling off the side of the floating rock they were on. Flynn climbed down off the ship and spoke with his typical smug face "hey guys luckily for you guys your friends with the greatest pilot ever". "you saved us good thing you used the ship as a weapon" said Stealth Elf. "yeah I totally meant to do that, I didn't just forget to apply the brake" said Flynn. They all jumped aboard Flynn's and sped out of there before Malefor could recover. All they could hear as they sped out of there was his voice shouting out "no enchiladas for you Cynder". They left the Crypt and returned to the Academy.

They tended to Cynder and helped her recover her strength in the time she was with Malefor she barely ate, she refused to speak to her father while she was captured, she wouldn't let him try to get into her mind and make her become evil. She wanted to be a Skylander and that thought kept her strong while she was captured. Eon approached her after she had eaten some food "we need you to use your psychic powers to find the Lost Island of Arkus". "I don't know if I can my powers aren't that developed" she replied. "please try, the whole of the Skylands depends on it" begged Eon. She knew she had to try she focused her psychic power and saw all over the Skylands, she strained her powers more and more until she could see areas she hadn't seen before, after a few long seconds she could see an Island floating on its own hidden by clouds. It was the lost Island of Arkus. She opened her eyes and exclaimed "I saw it, I know where the Island is". "that's great let's go" said Eon. "it would be much easier if someone had a ship we could use to fly there" said Flynn. "thank you for volunteering" said Eon, "guess that means I'm not getting paid for this" replied Flynn. The Skylanders climbed aboard his ship and fired it up, Cyder pointed the way, there was no time to waste.

 **End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Apologies for taking so long with this Chapter hopefully it was worth the wait.**

After several long hours of riding on Flynn's ship and having to endure his constant tails, the Skylanders eventually arrived at the lost Island of Arkus. The sight of this island was breath-taking, the island was glowing with plant life and had a mountain on it for which you could for miles around. "Nice setup" said Eruptor when he saw the island. Flynn took the ship into landing and successfully stopped the ship on the Island of Arkus, the group climbed down off the ship and prepared themselves for the biggest fight of their lives. "come Skylanders we must find the Fist of Arkus" said Master Eon. As they walked forward Pop-Fizz spoke "so this is Arkus uh", "Its Incredible" added Stealth Elf, "I've never seen anything like it" said Jet-Vac. Eruptor didn't look impressed "oh please, just a bunch of rocks lying around, looks like my childhood bedroom" said Eruptor.

Eon turned to Cynder and spoke to her "Cynder can you use your ability to find the exact location of the Fist". She put her paws to her head and began to concentrate hard. After several strenuous seconds she stopped and pointed out towards another part of the Island. "it's over there in that direction buried beneath a pile of Ancient Ruins" said Cynder. "excellent work now we know where to go" said Eon. Flynn approached them from behind "what would you guys like me to do" he asked. Eon turned and replied, "stay with the ship we might need to make a quick escape". "can do" said Flynn. He turned back around and climbed back onto his ship. "let's go Skylanders there's no time to waste" said Eon before breaking off into a jog. As they started to leave Kaossandra spoke to Cynder "do you think after we save the world, you could help me find my keys". Cynder just shook her head not knowing if she was joking or not.

After 20 minutes of jogging the group entered a clearing and where stopped in their tracks by a powerful sinister voice. "not so fast". They looked towards the source of the voice and saw Strykore walking over a hill towards them. "Strykore…. It's been a long time" said Eon. "Yes, and that time has not been kind to you brother, you look like you've aged two lifetimes" replied Strykore. "yeah well at least I can grow a beard" Eon replied. "don't you dare mention my patchy facial hair" shouted Strykore. "give up all of you the Fist will soon be mine, and the Skylands will bathe in darkness" said Strykore. Just then another voice spoke up interrupting their argument. "oh, you mean this Fist" they all turned to see Kaos wielding the legendary Fist of Arkus in his hand. "Kaos" they all spoke at once. "the one and only" Kaos Replied. "but I sent you to the bottom of the sea" said Strykore "how did you escape" he asked. "I've always got someone to help me" said Kaos pointing towards Glumshanks who was trying unsuccessfully to hide behind a rock. Strykore faced Glumshanks anger rising in his chest "you're a stupid pitiful troll, once I get the Fist you will pay dearly". "oh, you aren't going to threaten anyone anymore father, because I know how to get the perfect revenge on you" said Kaos. Strykore just let out a maniacal laugh "please boy, I'd like to see you try". Kaos smirked at his father and placed the Fist of Arkus on his right hand. The Fist glowed into life and the very Island itself began to shake violently. The ground was moving so that something could emerge. The unknown object emerged from the ground beneath Kaos and Glumshanks and began to lift them up into the air. When it eventually stopped everyone's, faces were in awe. Kaos was now in the driver's seat of a one-hundred-foot-tall robot of destruction.

Kaos spoke from his new position "everyone, gaze in wonder at my Arkeyan Conquertron, forged from pure Traptanium, the only substance in existence strong enough to destroy the Core of Light, and now that I wield the Fist of Arkus the machine is under my control". Strykore replied "Kaos climb down from that machine now and give me the Fist" "no way father, I'm done taking order from you, oh and you can forget about a Father's Day gift this year I'm keeping the tie for myself" replied Kaos. "now if you'll excuse me everyone I have a mission to complete, destroying the Core of Light" said Kaos. He waved his hand and the Conquertron spurred into life its boots activated shooting hot streams of fire out of the soles. The machine began to lift off the floor and the blast intensified causing the machine to shoot off up into the sky and towards the Core of Light. Cynder tried to fly after it but Strykore struck her with a bolt of lightning causing her to fall back down. Eon shot a ball of magic at Strykore which was deflected by his magic shield. "Skylanders get to Flynn's ship and stop Kaos from destroying the Core of Light, me and Kaossandra can handle Strykore". "you think I can be stopped by my feeble brother and a sorceress without powers, your pathetic" laughed Strykore. The Skylanders made haste back to Flynn's ship. Luckily enough Flynn saw the robot and decided to come to them to pick them up. "all aboard" shouted Flynn. They all jumped onto his ship and he put the ship into overdrive, the ship shot off at an incredible speed the Skylanders all had to hold on for dear life. "Be careful, remember what happened last time" said Stealth Elf. "don't worry, Sprocket decided to poke around with my ship and gave my engine a massive upgrade" said Flynn. This news eased the Skylanders they knew they could trust Sprocket to get a job done. Eventually Eruptor spoke up "we can't take on that thing with just us we'll get creamed". "your right" said Jet-Vac. "we need reinforcements, but it's too late to go back to the Academy" said Jet-Vac. Just then Cynder spoke up she was still a little weak from Strykore's attack "you know were not too far from the Wumpa Islands". The other smirked and Flynn then shouted "to the Wumpa Islands. The ship turned to the right to make a little detour.

 **Back at Kaossandra's Castle**

Spyro walked through the walls of the castle he had spent the last few hours thinking about something, he had managed to come up with a plan to get everything he wanted and went about setting it up. He found the table they used to capture King pen and moved it to the side to make room for something else. He then went off to another room and emerged a few seconds later pulling a second table which he set down next to the first. The second stage was to get the book. He left the dining hall and entered the chamber where Strykore was held captive. He found the spell book was still there no-one had bothered to move it. He took the book in his hand and returned to the Dining Hall where he placed the book on the dining table. He opened the book and saw an incantation that would help him. Strykore boosted his dark powers which allowed him to wield magic. He performed the chant and he began to feel even more powerful. Now he could teleport. He just needed one more thing. He exited the castle and opened a portal to somewhere. He climbed inside and was instantly teleported to Eon's study. He looked around to see the coast was clear. He saw the four magical draining Shackles and chuckled. "just what I need" he spoke to himself. He grabbed the four shackles and exited back through the portal. He returned to the same place and left the shackles on the table. "now I just need to get to the Island". He exited the castle and opened a portal nearby to the Island; the Island had a defensive barrier around it, so you couldn't teleport directly there. He exited the portal and began to fly towards the Island.

 **Back with Eon and Kaossandra**

"well it's time for your feeble brother and this sorceress to bring you down" said Eon he grabbed Kaossandra's wrist and some glowing magical energy moved from his body onto Kaossandra's. She let out a sharp cry of pain "ow what did you" she stopped and realised what he had done "you gave me some of your powers…. but won't that weaken you" she said. "whatever it takes to take him down" Eon replied. The two readied themselves for battle and summoned a ball of white magic each. Strykore lifted one arm and summoned a huge ball of purple energy. Eon and Kaossandra both fired their magic at him and Strykore threw his as well the blasts collided causing a huge white and purple explosion.

 **Back with Kaos**

The Arkeyan machine landed near the core of light shaking the ground as it landed. "now the Skylands will face true darkness" said Kaos. "think again short stuff" shouted Eruptor as the Skylands hopped off Flynn's ship and stood between Kaos and the Core of Light. "do you think you few fools could take on this mighty machine" said Kaos. "well it's a good thing we brought some friends" said Stealth Elf. Just then Crash Bandicoot landed on the ground in front of them. "extrememe entrance" he shouted. "good day mates, say impressive bucket of bolts mate, I have got to show this to my sis Coco, she loves all that science stuff" said Crash. Crash then let out a whistle and a second bandicoot jumped down behind Crash this one was female "good day" she said. "meet my sis Coco" said Crash. "yawn, a couple of rodent heroes from down under are supposed to scare me" said Kaos. "c'mon gang lets conquer this Conquertron" shouted Jet-Vac. The group charged towards Kaos who had a look of glee on his face. "while you guys do that I'm going to go pick up the bearded guy and the scary lady" shouted Flynn.

 **Eon and Kaossandra**

The battle continued with both sides sending constant streams of magic at each other. "c'mon now this isn't anyway to treat family" said Strykore. "this is" he added sending purple streams of magic at Eon he successfully blocked them and replied, "face it this is just because I stopped sending you birthday cards isn't it". "just because a man is stuck inside a dimensional rift doesn't mean you can't acknowledge his birthday, I mean we do have the same birthday you know" replied Strykore angrily. He shot another powerful blast of magic at Eon it would have hit him but Kaossandra stood in the way taking the blast herself. She was sent rolling in the dirt as Eon fired up a huge blast of magic and launched it back at Strykore. Strykore responded with a blast of his own and the two-streams met in the middle, the battle was on over whose magic was stronger. Eon began to win. "we used to be so close all those years ago, what happened to us" said Strykore. These words hit Eon and he began to lose concentration the fight was now in Strykore's corner. "Eon he stopped being your brother a long time ago" said Kaossandra but it was too late Strykore had won and his blast hit Eon directly in the chest knocking him backwards and stunning him. Now only Kaossandra was stood to face him. She tried to shoot some magic at him, but she was too weak. Strykore ignored her and turned his attention to Eon. Before he could stand back up Strykore teleported to his side and blasted him with another ball of magic. "time to put this old man out of commission" said Strykore. "I'm only five minutes older than you" said Eon.

Strykore laughed but didn't see Kaossandra had regained enough strength to shoot a ball of magic at him the blast connected, and it knocked him off balance, but it wasn't strong enough to do much damage. "ah such fire Kaossandra, it's nice to see you have some powers again, too bad your too weak to use them. "I'm just getting warmed up" she said. She fired a second shot at him which again connected but it wasn't much stronger than the first. "that's for turning me evil" she fired a third shot "that's for taking my castle" she fired a fourth shot this one much stronger and it took Strykore by surprise as it knocked him off his feet. "and that is for taking advantage of Kaos" she shouted. "Kaos was a useless imbecile" he replied, "whatever damage has befallen him was his own doing". Strykore stood back up "Kaossandra join me and we can rule the Skylands together you won't have to worry about anything anymore". Kaossandra was stunned by what he was saying.

 **Back at the Core of Light**

Jet-Vac and Cynder flew around the Arkeyan machine sending blasts of air and lightning at it to hurt it. On the ground was Coco, Crash, Eruptor and Pop-Fizz. Pop-Fizz was throwing vials at the machines feet to damage it while Eruptor rained down fire on the Conquertron. Coco stood back with them and fired up her Electromagnetic Pulsar Cannon. "whoa what is that" asked Pop-Fizz "c'mon mates" she replied. "don't tell me you don't recognise an Electromagnetic Pulsar Cannon powered by a Radioactive Neonuranium Battery when you see one". "oh, right duh" said Pop-Fizz. Stealth Elf was on the robot's body teleporting around and throwing her blades to scratch the machine. Crash was on the ground punching the machine hoping to put a dent in it. All their efforts were in vain the robot didn't have a single scratch on it. "all right Skylanders your attempts have been cool to watch, but now I destroy the Core of Light" said Kaos. He pressed a button on the Fist and the machine's chest began to open releasing two smaller Arkeyan robots. "just double checking can any of us do that" said Eruptor. "minion robots destroy these pitiful Skylanders" commanded Kaos.

The machines began to shoot lasers at the Skylanders which sent them all scurrying for cover behind rocks. With them busy the robot began to move towards the Core of Light. "no to complete my destiny" said Kaos. The machine raised it's fist up into the air. But Kaos could no longer lower his arm. He turned to see Glumshanks holding his arm still. "what are you doing" he said. "the right thing, sorry Kaos" said Glumshanks. The two began to struggle over the Fist as the Skylanders dealt with the smaller robots.

 **Back with Eon and Kaossandra**

Eon was still stunned on the ground as Strykore asked Kaossandra to join him. "you can join me, and you won't have to tell him the truth, you won't have to tell Kaos about where he comes from" said Strykore. "no" shouted Kaossandra "I'm done making him live a lie anymore and your done hurting him" said Kaossandra shoving Strykore back. "Strykore let out a chuckle. "and who's going to stop me" "we will" said Kaossandra as she smirked at something behind Strykore. He quickly turned to see Eon had gotten back to his feet. He used the last bits of his strength to re-open the portal that trapped Strykore. Kaossandra blasted him from behind knocking him towards the portal. He tried to scramble for something to hold onto as the portal began to suck him in. He managed to grab a rock and held on with an iron like grip. "I won't go back" shouted Strykore he shot a blast of magic at Kaossandra which knocked her back and prevented her from stopping him he was just about to attack Eon and close the portal when he sensed something. A powerful darkness moving towards him. He looked up and saw Spyro flying straight towards him for a few seconds he thought Spyro was going to help him but that wasn't the case. Spyro readied a huge ball of fire and launched it straight at Strykore it struck him and caused him to lose his grip and he was sucked back into the portal and back into his prison.

Eon closed the portal and was heavily fatigued by the battle. He saw Spyro and was worried. "it's okay Eon" said Spyro "it's me Strykore is gone now so I'm back to normal". His eyes had reverted to light red, but his scales were still black. "why are your scales still black" asked Eon. Just then Kaossandra spoke up "sometimes to physical effects of dark magic takes a while to fade". "Okay" Eon waited a full two seconds before breaking down and hugging Spyro. "oh, Spyro my boy I knew you'd be back, I'm so sorry I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry for everything" tears streamed down Eon's face. "it's okay Eon" said Spyro "right now we need to stop Kaos". Just then Flynn's ship arrived "hey you guys down there you better hurry up and get aboard I'm running out of juice" shouted Flynn.

 **Back at the Core of Light**

The Skylanders were being overwhelmed by the indestructible robots. Glumshanks and Kaos were still fighting over the Fist. Pop-Fizz saw Coco playing around with her cannon behind cover. "what are you doing" he asked. "modifying my gun to send out an emp blast, if my calculations are correct the blast should be strong enough to shut down those smaller machines" she replied. After a few seconds of tinkering she was finished she jumped out from cover just as one robot had Crash in its hand and was squeezing the life out of him. She fired the gun off and the blast was strong to affect the robots. After a few short seconds they shut down and landed with a pleasing thud. Just then Kaos was able to get his hand free and push Glumshanks off the control area and to the ground below. "finally, I can destroy the Core of Light" he shouted. The robot lumbered forward and stood before the Core of Light. It raised its mighty Fist but before he could do it Kaossandra's voice rang out "don't do this Kaos, your better than this" "all I want to do is rule the Skylands in peace why do you always have to get involved mother" replied Kaos. The three newcomers approached Kaos, then Eon spoke "if you won't listen to her Kaos, then how about…. your father" said Eon. "wait Strykore is here" said Kaos. "no not Strykore" replied Eon. "I don't get it your talking about Strykore, but he's not here" said Kaos. "No, I am your father Kaos" said Eon. everyone was shocked by what he had just said. "that can't be true can it" said Kaos. "yes, it's true" said Kaossandra. Everyone was so shocked by what they had heard they didn't see the events that were just about to take place until it was too late. Spyro teleported behind Kaos and slashed him deeply across the back before reaching forward and grabbing the Fist of Arkus off his hand and putting it on his own. Kaos screamed out in pain, and Spyro kicked him off the robot he was now in control. "hahaha now the Skylands will bow to me". The others began to move forward to attack him but Spyro was too fast he swung his arm out and the robot responded hitting all of them with its massive and powerful arm the force alone subdued the whole group. "I could destroy the Core of Light now, but I have bigger plans" said Spyro with the robot's two hands he grabbed the unconscious Eon and Stealth Elf and the robot blasted off away from the island leaving everyone their as Kaossandra crawled over to her son who was unconscious and bleeding badly. She began to cry heavily, and the others were still out for the count.

 **End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Chapter 10**

Spyro was long gone by the time the Skylanders and the Bandicoot's regained consciousness. For a few seconds they couldn't remember what just took place, but they eventually clicked. "Spyro he has Elfy and Master Eon" said Jet-Vac. "I think we have bigger problems mates" said Crash Bandicoot pointing towards Kaossandra who was still busy tending to her wounded son. Blood continued to leak out of his body staining his clothes and the rich green grass around him. "where's the ship, somebody get the ship now" shouted Kaossandra. "it's going to be okay son, it's going to be okay" she was trying to calm Kaos down as he was panicking "mother what happened why are you so worried". "It's okay Kaos it's nothing much, just calm down and you'll be okay" "GET THE SHIP NOW" she repeated. Jet-Vac used his jet to fly off and find Flynn. Luckily, he wasn't too far away. He landed on his ship and didn't waste a second before shouting at Flynn. "Flynn punch it now we need to get back to the Academy someone's hurt Badly". Flynn leaped towards the wheel and kicked it into gear, the machine spat and kicked into life. The Ship shot forward at high speeds in no time they were back with the Skylanders, they were all huddled around Kaos trying to help as Flynn brought it into landing.

"okay all aboard next stop Skylanders Academy" shouted Flynn. The whole group jumped aboard and Kaossandra took Kaos down to the sleeping quarters, so he would be comfortable. As she laid him down his blood stained the dirty white sheets. She tried to use some of her magical powers to heal Kaos, but her strength was drained from the battle with Strykore, it ate her apart that she couldn't help her son, she didn't have any medical training, especially for something this severe. Kaos passed out but he was still breathing…. Barely. "c'mon Kaos you can hold on your strong". The ship was going as fast as it could they didn't have much time.

 **Back at Kaossandra's Castle**

Eon awoke in a daze it took him a while to figure out where he was. Eon tried to move but his hands were unable to move. He looked up and saw the same shackles he used on Spyro around his wrists. He could move his legs though they wouldn't be much help, he wasn't the most flexible person. He looked to his side and saw Stealth Elf chained to a table in the same way as him. She was still passed out. He could hear someone laughing somewhere in the room, but he couldn't see who. "hahaha" a figure emerged from the shadows it was Spyro. On one hand he had the Fist of Arkus. "he did take it" thought Eon. "well, well your finally awake, do you like the shackles they might be a little familiar to you" said Spyro. "yes, I remember them I'd recognise them anywhere, the same shackles I used on you" said Eon "well know you know how they feel" replied Spyro. "what are you planning to do with us" asked Eon. "don't worry Eon I won't hurt you just yet, I have plans for you and I have plans for the Elf" said Spyro turning towards Stealth Elf. "don't you dare hurt her" said Eon. "what are you going to do you old fool, you can't stop me I'm stronger then you ever imagined, and besides I have this" said Spyro he then produced Kaossandra's spell book. "you have the book" "of course I do can't risk other people using it against me" said Spyro. "now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to attend to with this book" said Spyro he left the room and sat down reading through the pages he trying to find something in particular.

Eon turned to Stealth Elf she was just beginning to stir. "Stealth are you okay" he asked. "I think I'm alright what's going on" said Stealth Elf. "something very bad" said Eon. "Spyro has the Fist and the book, and where trapped in these shackles". "no worries I can just teleport out of these shackles" said Stealth Elf. Her body strained for a few seconds and she found she couldn't teleport. "why can't I teleport" asked Stealth. "because these are the same shackles, I used on Spyro, their draining our magic powers which means you can't teleport" replied Eon. "what do we do then" she asked. "we have to wait and bide our time, the Skylanders will save us we have faith" said Eon. "okay Master Eon I trust you" said Stealth Elf. A few seconds later Spyro returned to the room. "ah ha, I found it just the thing I was looking for" he shouted. He placed the book down on the table and pointed his hand towards Stealth Elf. He began to incite a chant for a dark spell. "Darkness conquers, light fades a heart melts evil takes hold, apdnarg blastoma incanta" a small beam of dark magic burst out of his hand and struck Stealth Elf in the chest. "ahhh" she screamed. "Stealth Elf no" shouted Eon. The beam disappeared and Spyro stared at Stealth Elf. The beam didn't seem to do anything to her. "your spell failed" said Eon. "oh no it has done something just not yet" replied Spyro. "don't think your out of it old man, your turn now". He turned to face Eon and held his arm out towards him "your turn" "Darkness conquers, Light Fades, a Heart Melts, Evil takes hold, apdnarg blastoma incanta" a second beam shot out striking Eon in the chest "ahh" he shouted. "what did you hit me with" he asked. "you'll know in time, you both will". "I have things to attend to but first I have to make sure you don't escape" said Spyro he raised the Fist towards him and pressed a button on it. Back at the Core of Light the two smaller Arkeyan robots lurched into life and began to fly off towards the Fist.

 **Back at Skylanders Academy**

They burst into the medical bay and placed Kaos on a bed. Hugo came sprinting in to see what all the ruckus was about. "do you know anything about medical care" asked Kaossandra. "a bit from books" replied Hugo. "can you help my son" "I'll try". Hugo ran over to the medical cabinet and fished out some disinfectant and a needle with a thread and bandages. "I work better without an audience" said Hugo. The others left the room and left Hugo to try and save Kaos. The only person by his side was Kaossandra she wanted to be with him through this. The others stood outside the room in silence.

One long and silent hour later.

Hugo came out of the room to face the Skylanders "he's going to be alright I cleaned it out, stopped the bleeding and stitched him up". "how long until he's able to be up and about" asked Jet-Vac. "That wound on its own will take a few weeks to heal but if we had someone with healing powers like Master Eon, we could heal him in minutes" replied Hugo. "but seeing as that isn't an option right now, he'll have to stay here in this medical bay until he's healed up". "okay now that Kaos is okay we have to figure out what we're going to do to rescue Eon and Elfy and how to bring back our Spyro" said Eruptor. Kaossandra came out from the room and spoke to the Skylanders "we can talk about this in Eon's study, Kaos is asleep so I'm going to leave him be for now". "okay" said Jet-Vac. The group left the medical bay and walked to Eon's study. "we have to figure out a way to save them" said Pop-Fizz. "we don't even know where they are" said Eruptor. "there is one way to find Master Eon and Stealth" said Jet-Vac. The group turned to face Jet-Vac. "we can use Eon's Beard Tracker 2000 he got it after Kaos stole his beard all those months ago to impress the golden queen, he didn't want anyone to take his beard again without him knowing exactly where it is". "where is it" asked Eruptor. "In the top drawer of his desk" said Jet-Vac. He walked towards the desk and opened the drawer and there it was the Beard Tracker 2000. JV picked it up and switched the device on. The tracker took a few seconds to work but eventually a map showed up on the screen with a red pinging light. "ah we have something that must be Master Eon, it says he's somewhere off to the east from here". "what are we waiting for let's go" said Eruptor. "hang on just us" said Jet-Vac "we can't handle Spyro alone we need to call in some help" "what kind of help" said Eruptor. "we should call in the cadets and Cy to help, also if he can King Pen, they could really help us". "that's a good idea mates" said Crash. The Skylanders raced off to gather the extra forces.

 **Back at Kaossandra's Castle**

Spyro was still waiting patiently for the smaller robots to arrive. He kept his eyes poised on Stealth Elf and Eon. "I have to ask you something" said Eon. "what is it" replied Spyro. "why didn't you destroy the Core of Light when you had the chance?". "that's a good question Eon, the truth is I didn't destroy the Core of Light because it wasn't the time to destroy it, especially with what I have planned". Replied Spyro. "what is your plan?" asked Eon. "you'll just have to wait and see, I can't enact my full plans yet, I'm still missing the most important piece of my plan" said Spyro. As he finished his sentence the two smaller robots burst into the room through the wall and landed next to Spyro. "ahh now you're here I can go get the final piece of my plan, keep an eye on these two make sure they don't escape" said Spyro pointing his hand with the Fist towards the two prisoners. The two robots lurched forward and stood in place watching them. Spyro stepped away and raised his fist in the air. Suddenly half the room itself collapsed in as the giant Arkeyan Robot burst into the room. It lowered an arm down and picked up Spyro in its hand, it then raised its arm towards the control area and Spyro climbed in "I'll be back then it will be time". The robot's thrusters activated, and they shot off for parts unknown to Eon and Stealth Elf.

"what are we going to do" said Stealth Elf "we can't wait around for the others to safe us they don't even know where we are". "don't worry Stealth I've been saving my energy Spyro didn't put any defensive spells on me, so I could have broken out of these at any time, but I've been saving my energy so when we escape, I'll be able to put up a good fight" replied Eon. "so, when do we escape Eon" asked Stealth Elf. "we'll wait till he comes back with whatever the final piece of his plan is, so we can get a good look at what he has planned". "Okay Eon" replied Stealth Elf.

 **Sometime Later**

Spyro arrived at where he needed to be. "oh Malefor…. oh, Malefor where are you…. Come out and play" teased Spyro. "you dare return to my realm boy" shouted Malefor "you will be destroyed". Malefor came from the side and flew at Spyro with rage in his eyes. However, that rage quickly turned to fear when he saw what Spyro was standing in. He slowed down and went to fly away in the opposite direction. "what's this the great and powerful Malefor running away, I never took you for a coward" shouted Spyro. Spyro leapt from the robot and teleported in front of Malefor. As he appeared, he shot a huge blast of lightning from his horns and hit Malefor straight in the face. The shot blinded the big dragon and he couldn't see where to go. The giant robot caught up with Malefor and landed a sickening bon crunching punch to the big dragon's chest launching him backwards into an island. The wind was knocked right out of his sails. He slowly tried to stand up, but the robot continued its relentless assault and landed a second devastating punch to Malefor's face the force KO'd the dragon instantly. "the big bad dragon Malefor made to look a weakling, that is laughable, but now with you I have the final piece of my plans". He controlled the giant robot to grab the big dragon and hold him in its giant robotic arms. "now fly back to Kaossandra's castle with him". The robot left and began to make the journey back. Spyro preferred the quicker route and teleported their instantly. "helllllooooo I'm back did you miss me" shouted Spyro. "did you get the final piece of your plans" asked Stealth Elf. "I did thank you for asking now when the robot returns, I can begin". "what have you got planned" asked Stealth Elf. "I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait and see" said Spyro. Just then the giant robot arrived and dropped the unconscious Malefor onto the floor. "hold him robot" said Spyro. The robot bent down and placed its two hands down on the dragon to make sure he doesn't wake up and try to escape. "Malefor is the final piece of your plans" said Eon. "yes, and he is very important" replied Spyro.

"well it's too bad it won't work" shouted Eon. He used his magic and exploded the shackles binding him. As soon as he was free, he fired a second bigger shot of magic right at the mini robots which knocked them back and stunning them. He fired a third shot at Stealth Elf breaking her Shackles and freeing her. Spyro teleported towards Eon but was caught by Stealth Elf who teleported in front of him and landed a swinging kick to the face, the blow knocked Spyro back, but he didn't stay down. He quickly rose back up to his feet and fired a bolt of lightning towards the pair Stealth Elf teleported away and Eon retaliated with a blast of magic like his own the two blasts met in the middle and battle of magic began. It didn't last long as Stealth teleported in again and kicked Spyro again. Spyro had, had enough he fired a massive concussive blast from his body the blast shook the castle and knocked Eon back it didn't hurt Stealth though she was quick enough and teleported away, so she was unharmed. Spyro was weakened. He couldn't use his giant robot and risk losing Malefor he was the most important part of his plan. Stealth Elf teleported back into the fray and grabbed Eon's hand. "come on Master Eon now's our chance to get out of here.

The two ran out of the room and away from Spyro who was starting to come to. He didn't chase them though. Spyro just let them leave. A wicked smile slowly stretched across his face. "hahaha now the next phase begins".

 **End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Chapter 11**

Spyro composed himself and walked over to Malefor. "you awake yet" said Spyro. The dragon's eyes opened he looked straight into Spyro's evil eyes and for one of the few times in the dragon's life he felt genuine fear. Spyro had gotten stronger and was now in control of one of the most powerful devices in all the Skylands. The Fist of Arkus. "what do you want from me?" asked Malefor. "I came to get you because I need you" replied Spyro. "need me for what?". "a little while ago a weak dragon came to you for help in finding his family, instead of offering to help you attacked him, now that weak dragon is gone and I'm not going to ask politely you are going to help me" said Spyro. "you want me to open a portal to the dimension that your dragon kind is in". "yes, and I will bring them back to the Skylands where we will rein unchallenged throughout the lands". "But what if your kind aren't evil and they reverted back to good?" asked Malefor. "Then I'll turn them evil again" said Spyro. He walked away from Malefor and picked up the Spell Book and showed it to Malefor. "I still have this, and with this book of spells I will turn them evil if it should come to that". "Okay but one more question" said Malefor. Spyro walked towards Malefor again. "what". "I don't know which dimension there in there are dozens of different dimensions hundreds even, how will we know which one there in also what will happen to me after you've found them". "well once I'm finished with you, I'll have no use for you plus I don't think my kind would be too happy for you to still be alive so I'll just kill you and leave no loose ends, as for finding them don't worry Eon will help us he knows how to sense their energy". "but Eon's not here he escaped" replied Malefor. "he'll be back after all he won't be able to find from me" Spyro's face stretched into another wicked smile as he waited for something.

 **Back at the Academy**

The Skylanders had returned to Eon's study they had been busy ensuring they recruited more numbers. They were able to recruit Sprocket, Cynder, Cy and Chill. They were still waiting to hear back from King Pen, but they weren't holding out much hope the other Cadets were tasked with protecting the Academy while they were away. "okay JV how's the Beard Tracker 2000 working" asked Eruptor. "it's still got a signal it was stationary but now the signals moving" replied Jet-Vac. "what it's moving maybe Eon was able to escape from Spyro's clutches" said Eruptor. "maybe, or maybe Spyro is trying to move him to another location" replied Jet-Vac. "we shouldn't waste any time mates we have to get going" said Crash. "agreed Skylanders lets go" shouted Jet-Vac. "wait I have an idea on what could help us" shouted Kaossandra. The group stopped and turned to face her. "Eon kept a rare and illegal spell book in the Relics Room if I can find it, I may be able to use it to give my powers a boost and help fight Spyro" said Kaossandra. "can you risk it Kaossandra those books are what made Strykore what he is" said Eruptor. "we don't have much of a choice Spyro is stronger than ever before and now he has the Fist, even with the cadets it will be a challenge I have to try" said Kaossandra. "okay you stay here and try and find that book we'll track Eon and hopefully bring him back here" said Jet-Vac. And with that they turned and sprinted out of the room Jet-Vac held the tracker out in front of him, so they could know which direction to go.

Kaossandra turned on her heels and walked towards the Relics Room. When she approached the door, the voice spoke out "beard recognition needed". Kaossandra replied "override Beard Recognition activate voice recognition Kaossandra". The voice system took a few seconds to comply before speaking again "voice recognition accepted welcome Kaossandra". The door opened and Kaossandra entered. She looked around the Relics Room, the last time she entered this room she was an enemy of the Skylanders strange to be here again but as a friend. She saw the elven blade "Stealth Elf would love to use this" thought Kaossandra to herself. She quickly got back on track and began to search the room for the book.

 **20 minutes later**

She had found it the book was old and the cover was thick with dust. She blew on it and the dust flew up into her face causing her to cough. "man, that was a lot of dust" said Kaossandra. She left the relics room and placed the book down on Eon's desk. She opened the book and began to scour its contents looking for the right spell to help them.

 **The group**

The group of Skylanders began to follow the tracker's directions according to the tracker Eon was still moving but was only about 5 miles away. They would be there soon. Suddenly a figure leapt out from the trees and landed a vicious right hook to Jet-Vac, he didn't see it coming and was sent to the floor as he tried to get back up the figure kicked him in the face leaving him stunned. The figure didn't waste any time it rushed forward away from JV and launched a ball of dark magic towards Eruptor. He blocked it with his own fireball and retaliated with a barrage of fireballs. The Figure retreated to the woods, it paused at the trees and turned to face them. They couldn't see who it was the person's body was made up entirely of darkness, the being looked like a walking shadow. It spoke to them in a dark and eerie voice. "turn back or suffer the consequences". The figure retreated and was gone almost as fast as it arrived. "what the heck was that" said Jet-Vac as he climbed back to his feet and picked the Beard Tracker up off the floor. "I don't know mates, but it was fast" said Crash. "let's keep going" said Coco. The group continued their journey and they weren't far away from Eon's location.

"we should be ready for anything" said Jet-Vac. "don't worry mates, I've been making some modifications to my gun and now it's better than ever, I can't wait to see those robots face this baby" said Coco. "that's good lets just hope that Kaossandra has better luck than we do" said Jet Vac.

 **Back at the Academy**

"I've got it, I've found it" shouted Kaossandra. She found the spell she needed to make herself stronger. "this spell could increase my magical powers and help us rescue the others" she said to herself. She stood up and walked towards the middle of the room. "afala chi Chama, afala chi Chama, afala chi Chama" repeated Kaossandra. Eventually a white glow began to come out of her hands. She continued to the second part of the chant "me chi Chama kantar, me chi Cham kantar, me chi Chama kantar" she continued to repeat it. The glow became more intense and felt her power growing, she was too scared to go any further less she gets corrupted, her power had grown enough. She stopped the chant and the glow faded. She stood there for a few seconds feeling the power coursing through her body. "with this new power we can help Eon and Stealth Elf and bring them home". There was something going through her mind, she had something to do that was important.

She left the study and walked through the halls of the Academy. She kept walking until she arrived at the medical wing. She pushed the door open and saw that Kaos was awake and trying to sit up on his bed. "sit back down son you don't want to re-open your wounds". "hello mother, when these heal that dragon is going to get the biggest smackdown of his life" said Kaos. Kaossandra walked across the room to Kaos and sat down on his bed. "you know if were going to defeat him we need everyone to help, including you" said Kaossandra. "can I trust you Kaos to help me and the Skylanders?" asked Kaossandra. Kaos turned to face his mother and looked her straight in the eyes "yes mother I promise you I won't betray you, you were right about Strykore and I didn't believe you". "that's good enough" said Kaossandra. She pushed Kaos over onto his stomach and held her hand over his wound. A light glow appeared and Kaos could feel it as his wounds began to heal. "you have all your powers back" said Kaos. "yes, and now I'm going to give you some of it" replied Kaossandra. When she was finished healing his back Kaossandra grabbed Kaos's hand and transferred some of her magical powers over to him. When they were finished Kaos was happy to have some of his magical powers back. "now come one Kaos, lets go save the Skylands". The two stood up and left the room to try and find the Skylanders.

 **Back with the group**

The group approached a clearing with few trees and rocks. They looked at the tracker and saw that Eon was only a little way ahead. "he can't be too far now" said Jet-Vac. As they ventured further out into the clearing a voice rang out around them. "so, you've come to rescue your Master, how sad that all you've done is walk straight into my hands". Just then a dark portal opened and Spyro emerged with the Fist of Arkus on his hand. "where's your big robot friend" asked Eruptor. "I kept him at the castle since he's not needed here, I needed him there to protect my prisoner". "Stealth Elf" said Jet-Vac. "no she escaped alongside Eon, the prisoner I have is Malefor". "WHAT" shouted Cynder "let him go now you evil fiend" she shouted pouncing at Spyro. Spyro showed no signs of fear and just waved his arm towards her summoning a huge wave of dark magic that flew towards her like a tsunami she tried to dodge it, but she couldn't and was caught up in its embrace, the magic knocked her to the ground and weakened her body. "you seem weak Cynder perhaps you should leave the fighting to the grown-ups, after all you're just a weak pathetic cadet". Spat Spyro. The others had, had enough they charged towards Spyro ready for a fight. Spyro teleported behind Pop-Fizz and landed a punch covered in darkness the blow knocked Pop-Fizz forward and Spyro followed it up with a fireball. Crash dashed towards him to land a punch "extreme pummel" shouted Crash. Spyro raised one wing up and blocked all his punches. Spyro smirked and shot a bolt of lightning at Crash that zapped him and left him twitching on the ground Crash was paralysed by the electricity. Eruptor tried to shoot some fireballs at him but Spyro teleported in front of Chill and used Chill as a human Shield to block the Fireballs. The balls of fire hit chill taking her out of the fight. Jet-Vac attempted to use his flight to attack from the air when suddenly the Shadowy Figure returned grabbing his foot and pulling him down to ground where Spyro struck him with a bolt of lightning. Now all that was left was Cy, Eruptor and Coco against Spyro and the newcomer. Spyro teleported towards the three and released a concussive blast from his body that took the three of them out but using it weakened him. As Spyro was weakened Cynder stood back up and tried to hit him with a bolt of lightning of her own but the figure was quicker and shot a ball of dark magic straight at her hitting her square in the face. Spyro pressed a button on his Fist and the two smaller robots arrived. "gather them all up and prepare them to be moved I plan on taking them all back to the castle". JV shouted at Spyro "where's Eon, he should be here the Beard Tracker said so". Spyro turned around and smirked at him. "he is here JV, in fact he's right over there" said Spyro pointing towards a rock. "you just can't see him because of an invisibility spell". I lured you all here, so I could capture you all. "alright figure time to reveal yourself. The shadows around the figure lifted and the person beneath was revealed. The Skylanders gasped, it was Stealth Elf, but her skin wasn't green anymore it was black her eyes were shut. "Tell me Stealth Elf, how do you feel" said Spyro. "Evil" said Stealth Elf opening her eyes revealing them to be dark red just like Spyro's.


	12. Chapter 12

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Chapter 12**

Spyro stood before the captured Skylanders and pressed a button on his Fist. His two smaller robots emerged. "take them to the castle" said Spyro. The two robots obliged, they lifted the Skylanders into their arms and flew off back towards Kaossandra's castle. Spyro walked off a little distance and waved his arm, the Invisibility spell disappeared, and Eon came into view. He was unconscious and trapped in a ball of Dark Energy. "that should hold him for a while but if he regains some of his strength he could escape, usually I'd have to add some defensive spells to it when we return but I don't think he's going to want to try anything" said Spyro. He reached up and balled what looked like a piece of string or rope down from the orb. Spyro turned around and walked back towards Stealth Elf pulling the orb along with him. Spyro returned to face Stealth Elf. "come minion we must begin to enact the plan" said Spyro opening a portal behind them. "yes master" she replied.

The two walked towards the portal and entered it Spyro pulling Eon in with him. They were instantly transported back to the Castle. Spyro closed the portal after Stealth Elf and Eon came through. After a few minutes the robots appeared with the Skylanders and dropped them all down onto the castle floor. Spyro let go off the dark orb and walked towards them. He raised his hand up towards them and a dark glow came out of his hands. he began to shoot little dark orbs out of his hands, but these weren't for an attack. The orbs latched onto the Skylanders hands and feet pinning them to the floor and making them unable to fight back. Just as he was finishing Eruptor began to wake. "oh, great one of them's awake" said Spyro. "where are we" said Eruptor. "somewhere familiar now hush rock boy" said Spyro. "I won't hush you sneaky lizard where are we" he looked towards Stealth Elf and saw what Spyro had done "and what have you done to Elfy Spyro". Spyro didn't answer him instead he started to walk away. "ANSWER ME" shouted Eruptor. "silence your not in the position to demand anything" replied Spyro. "I don't care I want to know, and the others are just going to be just as demanding when they wake up soon". "alright I used a little spell to put a small bit of darkness in Stealth Elf just enough for it to slowly turn her evil without her knowing until it was too late, I did the same thing for Eon" "but Eon is too strong for weak spells to affect him" said Eruptor interrupting Spyro. "true but I didn't want him to turn evil there was just enough darkness inside him for me to track him if he escaped, like you with your Beard Tracker thing" continued Spyro. "then these two did escape but it didn't matter I could track Eon wherever I wanted and Stealth Elf would soon turn evil, there was no way he could hope to escape". "so, what do you plan to do to us? Said Eruptor "I don't have much use for you people in the world, but you will have some use as a minion of my army all of you will be minions of my army". "enough talk I have work to do" said Spyro. He turned away from Eruptor and approached Eon.

He approached the orb and clicked his fingers releasing him from the orb. Eon collapsed to the floor and began to wake up. "where am I" said Eon. "back in the castle" said Spyro. "you said you wanted to help me, well your going to help me whether you like it or not". "why would I do that" said Eon. "Because if you don't, I'll order Stealth Elf here to destroy your pitiful Skylanders right in front of your eyes" replied Spyro. "okay what do you want me to do" asked Eon. "I want you to work with Malefor here, he's going to open portal's to different Realms, and your going to use your power to sense their energy and tell me if they are there or not, and if you lie to me…. Well we both know what will happen" said Spyro. "okay let's get started said Eon.

 **Back with Kaossandra and Kaos**

The two wandered through the Skylanders trying to work out where the Skylanders could have gone. "do you know where they could have gone or where exactly they were tracking Eon" said Kaos. "sadly, I don't" replied Kaossandra. The two continued to walk around for several minutes before Kaos had, had enough. "We can just keep walking around mother their must be a way for us to track them ourselves" said Kaos. "can't you still track people's darkness". "I don't know if I still can" said Kaossandra. "well try mother I want to give that dragon a smackdown" said Kaos. Kaossandra agreed and closed her eyes and began to try and Track Spyro's Darkness.

 **Back at the Castle**

Spyro was busy directing Malefor and Eon to open portals to different realms they had been through over 20 realms and still nothing. "I will find them eventually, and then I will bring them back into this realm" said Spyro. "why are you trying them being them back I figured you would want to rule alone" asked Eon. "well normally that would be true, but I need people I can trust to rule by my side and who else can I trust then my own kind, plus I think it would be the perfect thing to spite you wouldn't it Eon…. your greatest failure coming back to bite you" said Spyro. Just then the others awoke and Cynder began to shout as soon as she saw her father was captured. "Daddy are you okay". "I'm fine Cynder" replied Malefor. Stealth Elf stepped forward "silence dragon before I hurt you". Cynder silenced herself. Malefor and Eon continued to check different Realms.

 **One Hour later**

They had checked many, many more realms Spyro had lost count on how many they had checked but there was still no sign of Spyro's family. "we will find them eventually they have to be out there" said Spyro. Eon turned to Spyro hoping to reach the original Spyro "Spyro we may have to accept that we can't find them". "be quiet old man, unless you want your Skylanders to suffer" said Spyro. "don't think you can try and reach your old dragon I have told you before he is gone forever". Just then a bolt of Lightning hit Spyro in the back sending him stumbling forward. His eyes glowed even darker as he turned to face the assailant it was Kaos and Kaossandra. "how did you find me and how did you get your powers back" asked Spyro. "spell book and I tracked your darkness did you forget I could do that" replied Kaossandra. Kaos ran towards Spyro. "I'll take him your free the other's mother" said Kaos. "you handle me ha-ha okay Kaos I'll bite let's see how strong you are pipsqueak". "oh, I'll show you, let's dance" said Kaos. "Stealth Elf stop Kaossandra" shouted Spyro. Kaossandra ran towards the others but was cut off by evil Stealth Elf. "oh, you poor fairy what did he do to you" said Kaossandra. Stealth Elf didn't reply she just fired a ball of energy at Kaossandra, as she blocked it, she didn't see Elf teleport to her side. The elf shot a second blast of magic that hit Kaossandra and knocked her back, she was still on her feet.

Back with Kaos and Spyro. The two slowly circled each other, Kaos was wary since he knew how strong Spyro had become. Quick as a flash he fired a series of lightning bolts at Spyro. "weak" thought Spyro. He lazily lifted one hand and summoned a shield of Dark magic that blocked all the lightning bolts. Kaos was angry and continued to fire more shots at Spyro. Spyro teleported away and appeared to Kaos's left where he retaliated with a powerful fireball. Kaos was just able to dodge out of the way and sent another shot of lightning back at him but Spyro had already teleported behind him and hit him in the back with another fireball. Kaos landed on the floor in defeat. Spyro teleported in front of his fallen body "you see Kaos your no match for me, you didn't even give me a challenge". Kaos looked ahead and saw that Kaossandra was struggling with Stealth Elf Kaos lifted a hand and shot a single bolt of lightning in front of him. "ha you missed" said Spyro. "wasn't aiming at you Skydork". Spyro turned and saw the bolt of lightning had hit one of the dark orbs holding Eruptor down. The orb was destroyed allowing Eruptor to use his lava powers from his one hand to completely free himself which he then began to free the others. "no" said Spyro. He turned to face Kaos. "for that your going to die" said Spyro. he readied his claws and lowered them down to Kaos's eyes. Just then a blast of magic struck Spyro again. He turned to see Eon had freed himself now that the others were free. "get your paws off of my son" said Eon. "I thought I was your son as well" teased Spyro. "not anymore" replied Eon. With everyone else free Malefor rose to his feet and wished to fight as well. "well I guess I should even the odds" said Spyro. He activated his Fist and the Conquertron climbed into the room. "oh, great just destroy my castle even more, lord this is going to cost so much to fix" said Kaossandra.

The fight was back on Malefor dealt with the Conquertron he jumped at the robot using his massive body to knock the robot back. He launched a stream of intense flames at the robot, but they seemingly had no effect. The robot tried to punch Malefor off him but Malefor was quicker pushing himself off the robot before he could be hit. The two smaller robots re-appeared and jumped on Malefor's back he quickly shook them off and swiped at them with his massive paws knocking them around the fight area like tin cans. Kaossandra tried to deal with Stealth Elf but her constant teleporting made it impossible to get a good hit in. Eon and Spyro did battle with magic Eon put a shield over himself so Spyro couldn't teleport behind him and attack him. The two launched powerful blasts of magic back and forth. Spyro couldn't believe his plan was falling apart, "I should have planned for this" he thought to himself. Malefor jumped back on the Conquertron before it could attack anyone else. He clawed at its body parts trying to damage it. His efforts were in vain. The two smaller robots were back again and jumped on his face blinding him, he pulled at their bodies and was eventually able to rip them off his face, but it was too late the Conquertron had taken advantage it landed a thunderous punch to Malefor he was knocked to the floor. Before he could recover the robot kicked him in the stomach and picked him up and threw him across the room. Malefor's body hit the wall and landed with a deafening thud.

"it's time to end to this" said Spyro he teleported to the controls of the Conquertron. "robot ready the megalazer" said Spyro. The Conquertron's chest opened and what looked like a cannon began to come out. The Skylanders were all out in the open. Eon grabbed Kaos and put up a shield over both. Stealth Elf teleported away as the beam fired up.

It was just about to go off.

"CYNDER" shouted Malefor he stood up and pounced forward covering Cynder and coincidentally the other's as well from the weapon.

The beam fired and struck Malefor directly in the body. The beam exploded with great force that was felt for miles around. The castle was almost destroyed and what was left was just rubble. The explosion destroyed the two smaller robots. The smoke cleared, and the others were okay. Spyro tried to get the Conquertron to move but it wouldn't. "it's ran out of power" said Spyro. "damn it, Stealth Elf we are leaving". "you can't destroy the Core of Light now" said Eon. "your robot is out of juice". "not true Eon I can still destroy it everything I need is right here" said Spyro holding up the Fist of Arkus. "or have you forgotten the secrets of the Fist already". Spyro opened a portal and disappeared.

"daddy" said a voice. Everyone turned to where Cynder is she was slowly approaching her father. He hasn't moved since the blast. "daddy". She got up close to him and could see he was still breathing. "daddy your okay". He slightly opened his eyes and spoke in a low whisper "Cynder…. I…. love…. you". His eyes shut, and his breathing stopped. "daddy, daddy" she took a few seconds to realise what had happened. "no, no daddy, daddy wake up, wake up". He didn't wake up Malefor was dead. The others fell silent in a sign of respect. He had died saving his daughters and accidentally the others Skylanders. They didn't notice Stealth Elf was stood behind them watching the whole thing. "She teleported towards Spyro's portal and entered it. When she emerged Spyro was waiting for her. "about time Elf now we have to get to work". "Master you must know, the big dragon Malefor…. He's dead". Spyro stopped "damn it now I have no way to bring them back to this realm" said Spyro. "oh well the plan doesn't change we just skip this part and get right to destroying the Core of Light" said Spyro. He stepped forward and lifted the Fist up in front of him. The Fist began to activate and released a series of glowing images out of it like a projector. "Now then show me the way to the Vault of Arkus" said Spyro.


	13. Chapter 13

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Chapter 13**

The Skylanders stood in silence as Cynder continued to cry for her fallen father. Malefor died saving his daughter and them, "maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all" thought Eruptor to himself. Eon had called for Flynn to pick them up on his ship and transport Malefor back to the Academy to be buried. He may be a villain, but he deserved a proper burial. They needed muscle to move Malefor, so Eon made sure that Flynn picked up some stronger people to help. When Flynn arrived, he brought with him Kaboom, Slam Bam and even managed to rope in the Giant Tree Rex to help. With a combined effort they all heaved up Malefor and carried him onto the ship. They set him down gently near the centre of the ship and Tree Rex kept an eye on him, so he didn't accidentally roll around. As they made the journey back to the Academy no-body spoke a word, this was their first time dealing with death, no-one had ever just died in front of them or for them. It made their jobs look all the more serious and dangerous. Eon was trying to think about what it was that Spyro talked about, the other secrets of the Fist. "Maybe I am getting old" thought Eon.

 **Back with Spyro and Stealth Elf**

The two journeyed through the Skylands following the map projected by the Fist. Stealth Elf was eager to know what they were doing. She stepped towards Spyro and spoke to him, "master what exactly are we doing, and what are we looking to find" she said. Spyro put away the map he knew the general direction they had to follow. He turned his head to address his minion. "the Fist of Arkus does a lot more than just control an unstoppable robot" said Spyro. "it had several other features and secrets built into it…. One of which is a map, a map to the Vault of Arkus". "what is the Vault of Arkus" replied Stealth Elf. "it's a hidden vault created by the Arkeyan's to house several powerful Arkeyan robots and Arkeyan Weaponry, once I conquer the Skylands I will return to this Vault and take everything inside to power my army I'll be unstoppable and have unfathomable power" replied Spyro. "but for now, we need to obtain an Arkeyan Power Core to replace the one in the Conquertron, it's the only thing strong enough to destroy the Core of Light so we need it working again".

 **Back at the Academy**

The Skylanders had returned to the Academy and picked out a nice place to bury Malefor. They all worked together in silence while they dug the grave. Cynder was no-where around once she returned, she ran away she couldn't handle seeing her father be buried. She had gone to her Living Quarters to Cry and Mourn. Kaos went to relax he was still in pain from his fight with Spyro. Once they were finished, they slowly lowered Malefor's body into the grave, and climbed out. Eon stepped forward and began to say a few words. "We are hear to bury Malefor, he may have been a villain who caused years of trouble to the Skylands, but he was a caring father who only wanted what he thought was best for his daughter…. And his final actions in life were to protect the most important thing in his life, so she could live on to make her own life and choices" Cynder came out of her room to hear Eon's speech better. "so maybe he wasn't that bad after all…. he died doing a good deed and helping us to stop Spyro…. may he Rest in Peace" finished Eon. The Skylanders began to shovel dirt into the hole as Eon walked away to his study to figure out what to do next.

 **Back with Spyro and Stealth Elf**

The two were still following the map. Spyro looked at it and realised they weren't too far now. "according to this, the entrance is just over this hill" said Spyro pointing towards a hill in front of them. As they walked up the hill Spyro was eager to get his hands on a Power Core, they would need to be quick if the Skylands decide to follow him, they could figure out what his plan is. They reached the top of the hill and looked towards where the entrance should be, but they couldn't see an entrance, there was just a small sized Mabu village. As they approached the village, they saw lots of rapid movements between the buildings. Suddenly a dozen Mabu came sprinting out from the buildings wielding spears and shields. The leader had a kind of face paint on. "halt do no take another step" he shouted. "hello, their weaklings we are trying to find the Vault of Arkus, it should be right here" said Spyro. "we are the protectors of the Vault, no-one may enter it, its weapons must be kept buried and never be used again" said the leader. "I don't care what you think" said Spyro "get out of the way or I will end all of you". The Mabu leader refused to budge, the others stepped forward and raised their shields to form a wall. Spyro sighed a little and teleported behind them before blasting them all in the back with a fireball. The Mabu were sent tumbling in all directions, they were quickly scrambling back to their feet to fight again but Stealth Elf and Spyro were too fast. As they got up the pair teleported to them and kicked them back down. Spyro's eye's began to become even darker and more sinister "Stealth Elf burn this village to the ground, I don't want to see a single building still standing" said Spyro. "what if the residents try to fight back" replied Stealth Elf. Spyro looked her straight in the eyes and said, "kill them". Stealth Elf went to work while Spyro continued on to the Vault.

 **Back at the Academy**

Eon was still in his study he was still trying to work out what Spyro meant about the secrets, just then it hit him, he remembered. "The Vault" shouted Eon. He quickly called the Skylanders to his office "Skylanders Unite" shouted Eon. In no time at all they were all in Eon's office eager to know what he called them for. "Skylanders I have worked out what it is that Spyro plans to do next, he is going to use the Fist to find the Vault of Arkus, a powerful Vault created to hold dangerous and powerful Arkeyan weaponry he must be looking for something to help him conquer the Skylands, a bunch of Arkeyan Robots will do just that" said Eon. "how do we stop him mates" said Crash. "we need to figure out where the Vault is and stop Spyro from using it" said Eon. "how do we do that we don't have the Fist" said Jet-Vac. Kaossandra stepped forward. "we won't need the map I can still track Spyro's darkness if he's after the Vault then we can just follow him to it". "that is a great idea Kaossandra, but we must be extremely careful, we don't want any more casualties in this battle" said Eon. "Let's go Skylanders Kaossandra lead the way" said Eon. The group left Eon's office with Kaossandra taking the lead. "Flynn" shouted Eon "we need your ship". "well hop aboard and let the greatest pilot in the Skylands take you where you need to go" said Flynn. The Skylanders climbed aboard and Kaossandra pointed the way as she tracked Spyro's location.

 **Back at the Village**

Now that Stealth Elf was busy Spyro could find the Vault, despite the fact he turned her evil he was worried there was still light inside her, he didn't transform her like Strykore did him, there's still a chance she could become good again. He just needed to get what he wanted and destroy the Core then everyone will be evil. Then he could feed off the darkness and become even stronger, right now he knows he's on the same level as Strykore and Eon, but he wants to be stronger he doesn't want to be weak like his good side again, never again. He finally found the entrance to the Vault, it was a medium sized metal door standing about 12 feet and made of Traptanium. There was a small hole in a wall it looked like a lock mechanism. Spyro approached the hole and placed his paw with the Fist inside. After a few seconds he heard cogs turning and a huge clunk rang out all round. He removed the Fist and the door began to slowly open in front of him. Once the door was open enough Spyro entered the Vault and disappeared into the darkness. As soon as he entered the room lit up, it was covered it motion sensor lights. Spyro could see know. He saw dozens of smaller Arkeyan Robots standing in lines waiting to be activated, he saw boxes with the Arkeyan components written on it, it must be in there. He consulted the Fist it could also give the wielder any info about Arkeyan Technology that they wished to know. "what does a Conquertron Power Core look like" said Spyro. The Fist whirred for a few seconds and then spat out an image of a piece of tech no bigger than a small TV. Now that Spyro knew what it looked like he could find it. Spyro opened a box and began to rummage.

 **Outside in the Village**

Flynn's ship arrived at the village to a horrific sight. The village had been destroyed the few buildings in the village was burnt to the ground only ash and small pieces of Timber survived. No place was spared, wherever they looked was burnt to the ground. The villages gardens where they grow their food was burnt and ripped up the soil killed never to grow crops again. They could see the residents they had all been rounded up luckily no-one had been killed. "so, you decided to come" said a voice behind the group. They turned to see Dark Stealth Elf sat on a rock sharpening one of her blades. "figured you wouldn't have the guts after how we've been kicking your ass constantly" she teased them. Eruptor stepped forward "we don't give up we're Skylanders remember" replied Eruptor. "oh you still want to play the good guys do you, well I can tell you one thing your going to lose, my master will repower the Conquertron and destroy the Core then everything you stand for will burn down around you, and then you will fall, and the best part is none of you have the guts to do what has to be done to stop it from happening" said Stealth Elf. "we can help you Elfy" said Eruptor, "you're not too far gone you can come back to the light before it's too late". "thanks for the offer but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline" said Stealth Elf. She slowly stood up and pulled out her second blade. "now…. It's time to fight" said Stealth Elf. She teleported in front of Eruptor and tried to stab him in the gut, but the blade bounced off his rock body, her blades weren't strong enough to pierce his rock body.

She teleported back and began to sprint around the area launching a barrage of dark energy balls. The group quickly deflected them with their powers, alone she was no match for all them, but she could distract them to buy her master time. Back in the vault Spyro was still rummaging through crates and was struggling to find what he needed. As the fight continued outside, the Skylanders decided to go for the Vault while Eon and crash stayed outside to face Stealth Elf. She tried to stop them, but Eon was putting up a good fight by sending a barrage of light energy in every direction making her focus on dodging the attacks allowing the others to leave. They approached the entrance and could hear Spyro inside. "we need a plan" said Jet-Vac. "okay we'll go in Stealthy and try and see if we can surround him, so we can hit him from all sides" said Kaossandra. "we count to three and throw everything at him if we stay quiet, he won't have time to react". "sounds like a plan" replied Coco. Kaossandra thought for a second "actually maybe it would be better if Pop-Fizz waits outside you can distract him if he tries to run" said Kaossandra. "okay" Pop Fizz. Coco readied her gun while the others began to sneak inside. They moved away in different directions to get a better angle on Spyro.

As Kaossandra got into position she saw Spyro pull something from a box and hold it up in triumph. "got it I have found the Power Core" he shouted. "3" shouted Kaossandra everyone stood up and let loose with their powers Eruptor fired fireballs while Coco used her gun and JV used his air gun to blast Spyro. Kaossandra readied a powerful ice ball to freeze Spyro. The attacks connected taking him by surprise he went to teleport but Kaossandra was quicker, she fired her shot just at the right time the shot connected as he teleported outside. When he arrived on the other side he was frozen in a block of ice. They ran outside to get him. Spyro began to thaw himself out by using his fire breath. The heat began to melt the ice quickly. Kaossandra readied another blast. Spyro needed another tactic, he used his explosive energy attack to shatter the ice and send ice in all directions and creating a kind of blue mist. Spyro quickly teleported back to the village to get Stealth Elf. "Elf we're getting out of here now" he shouted. Stealth Elf was still locked in battle with Eon. Crash came running out of no-where and punched Spyro in the face "extreme punch" shouted Crash. Spyro slowly turned his head towards Crash his eyes turning darker again. Crash was nervous "eh no hard feelings right mate" said Crash. Spyro blasted him with a bolt of lightning causing Crash to collapse to the floor in pain. He continued to shock him, Crash's skin began to burn, "ahhh" shouted Crash. The rest of the Skylanders returned to the fight causing Spyro to spare Crash. "Elf lets go" Spyro shouted. Stealth Elf was distracted and that was all it took Eon shot a continuous beam of light energy that grasped a hold of her and held her in the air she couldn't teleport away. "Master help me" she shouted out to Spyro. Spyro showed no care he just teleported away. She was all alone now. "Kaossandra help me" shouted Eon. Kaossandra rushed up to Eon and helped him by shooting her own beam of light magic at Stealth Elf. "by our powers of light, we banish the Darkness in your heart" they both shouted. Stealth Elf began to glow, it slowly grew until she was so bright it was blinding. After a few seconds the glow vanished, and Stealth Elf dropped to the floor. She had returned to her usual green self. "Welcome back Stealth Elf" said Eon.

 **End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Chapter 14**

It had been several long minutes since Eon had rescued Stealth Elf and brought her back to the side of light. She was laid out on the grass unconscious. Her energy had been sapped when Eon ripped the darkness away from her. Eon was relieved that he was able to bring Stealth Elf back, now all that was left was to bring Spyro back. Eon turned to the other Skylanders and said "Skylanders we can't waste much time we need to get back to the Academy and rally everyone". "okay Master Eon" said Eruptor. Eon turned and picked Stealth Elf up into his arms as they began to journey back to the Academy.

 **Back at Kaossandra's Castle**

Spyro appeared in the castle and pulled out the Arkeyan Power Core. "I have it, now I can repower the robot and destroy the Core of Light". He walked towards the robot and wondered exactly how he was supposed to replace the core he had no knowledge of the inner mechanics of such an advanced piece of technology. Spyro couldn't even fix his phone whenever it wigged out on him, he would just show it to Sprocket. "Great now I got to figure this out" said Spyro to himself. He flew up to the robot and hovered around it's chest trying to locate where it's power core could be. He had an idea. Spyro landed back on the ground and raised the Fist of Arkus. "alright Fist tell me how I replace an Arkeyan Power Core in an Arkeyan Conquertron". The Fist began to make some whirring noises as it looked like it was calculating his question. After 30 seconds a voice began to speak from the Fist. "to replace your Arkeyan Power Core just follow these simple steps, Step one, find the hatch to the inside of the Conquertron on the centre of its body and open it". Spyro set to work fixing the robot.

 **Back at the Academy**

The Skylanders returned to the Academy, as they passed Malefor's grave they could see that Cynder had come out of her room and has settled down next to his grave. She wasn't crying or talking she just stood there staring at her father's grave almost like she couldn't believed that he was gone. She turned to face the Skylanders when they passed, when she laid eyes on Stealth Elf in Eon's arms, she ran up to speak to them. "you guys managed to save her" she said. Eon stopped and turned to face Cynder. "yes, Cynder we did but now we need to deal with something much more important, if your up to it can you speak to the cadets and anyone else who has been trained around the Academy and tell them to meet here" said Eon. "yes sir" said Cynder she was glad to have something to keep her busy. Cynder flapped her wings and took off to gather the students. Meanwhile the others continued to Eon's study. When they entered, they saw Kaos stood in the office pacing. "there you guys are, I can't believe you went after that Skydork without me" said Kaos. "son you were weak from your fight with Spyro you needed to rest" said Eon.

Eon walked over to the couch in the office and laid Stealth Elf down, so she could be more comfortable. "Skylanders Spyro has the Power Core, now he can repower the Conquertron and finally destroy the Core of Light, we need to come up with a plan" said Eon. "he's too powerful to just defeat in a fight, especially now that the robot is back" said Kaossandra. "and we can't risk causing him too much damage our Spyro could still be in there somewhere" said Jet-Vac. Eon sighed "Skylanders I think it may be time to face the facts that Spyro may never come back" said Eon. "wait why don't you just use that spell you used on Elfy to bring Spyro back" said Jet-Vac. "its not that simple" replied Eon. "Stealth Elf wasn't under the control of darkness for that long, Spyro has been trapped in the dark Abyss for too long that spell is too weak to banish the darkness in his heart, if I tried it would fail miserably". "so, there isn't a way to bring him back" said Eruptor. "well there is one, I never wanted to use it before because it was far too dangerous but given the circumstances, we may not have a choice" said Eon "follow me". Eon beckoned them all to follow him into the Relic's Room.  
As they entered the room Eon walked towards the forbidden spell book that Kaossandra had used previously. Eon picked up the book and opened it up to a specific page. "this spell book has something that could defeat but like I said I didn't want to use it" said Eon. "why Master Eon" said Eruptor. "the spell will help rip the darkness away from Spyro, but its not safe…. It's untested, dangerous" said Eon. "using this spell also has a good chance of killing Spyro in the process, that's why I didn't want to use it". "so, you're saying the only chance of bringing our buddy back could also kill him" said Eruptor. "yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, and now it's a decision we may have to make, but it's one we must make with extreme difficulty" said Eon. The Skylanders left the room and returned to the office. Stealth Elf was awake and was slowly walking around the office trying to focus herself. "hey guys" she said. Eruptor ran forward and pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you Elfy" said Eruptor. "whoa Eruptor calm down I just fell asleep" said Stealth Elf. "do you not remember what happened" said Jet-Vac. Stealth Elf pulled away from Eruptor and thought "I remember being held captive by Spyro, then me and Eon escaped from the castle, that's about it" said Stealth Elf. "it must have wiped her memory" said Jet-Vac. "What must have wiped my memory?" asked Stealth Elf. Eon stepped forward. "Stealth Elf while we were captured Spyro casted a spell on you, when we escaped it activated it made you become corrupted by darkness and you joined Spyro for a while, until we rescued you" said Eon. "WHAT" she shouted. "no way, there's no-way I would have let myself get taken over by evil". "you couldn't help it" said Eon "your safe now and have been brought back to the light, so that's all that matters". "okay Eon, what were you guys talking about in the Relics Room?" she asked. "we have a way to save Spyro…. but it could kill him if we try" said Eruptor. "what no, we can't do that, that's too big a risk" said Stealth Elf. "I understand your feelings for him, but we can't let feelings get in the way of the safety of the Skylands" said Eon. Stealth Elf looked like she wanted to speak but knew that he was right.

Just then the door burst open and Sprocket came running in. "Master Eon I may have a plan on how to help Spyro". Eon turned to face her, "what are you talking about Sprocket" said Eon. "my device that allows someone to take over the body of someone else, I've been trying to modify it, so we can enter the person's mind not just the body" said Sprocket "if my device works, we could send someone into Spyro's mind to help his good side fight back if he's still in there". "that's a brilliant idea" said Eon "if it works, we may not have to use this spell". "there is one small gripe with the machine though" said Sprocket. "what is it" said Jet-Vac. "the machine needs something to power it, it's not strong enough for people, small animals yes, people no" replied Sprocket. "so, we need to find something that can help the machine" said Jet-Vac. "there is something that could power the machine" said Eon. "the Telepathic Gem Stone, it gifts people the power to read and access people's minds and memories, if we combine it with the machine it could work and allow us to enter Spyro's mind and help him". "Where is the Gem Stone?" asked Jet-Vac. "it was buried in the falling forest thirty-five years the map to that location is kept in the Relic's Room" said Eon "I'll go get". Eon left to retrieve the map. "I hope this works and we can save him" said Eruptor. After a few minutes Eon returned with the map. "we should head out to see who Cynder has gathered" said Eon.

 **Back at the Castle**

Spyro was slowly working through repairing the robot, it was no easy job even with the instructions. The robot had dozens of wires that needed to be treated with extreme caution. He was trying to pull the old core out to replace with the new core. He pulled with all his might and after a few seconds the Power Core popped out of place. "finally," he shouted. He carefully placed the new Power Core and replaced the robots panel. He pressed a button to try and activate it again. Nothing happened. "what I didn't screw up did I" said Spyro. He pressed a button on the Fist to finish off reading the instructions. "when the Power Core is replaced, you must wait twenty-five minutes before the robot can be activated again. "god damn it".

 **Back at the Academy**

The Skylanders saw that Cynder had gathered the cadets, Cy, Roller Brawl, Food Fight, Chill, Bad Breath and Wind Up. She even managed to get hold of King Pen who was waiting for Eon's instructions. There was also Kaboom, Slam Bam and Tree Rex. Even Hex was there to try and help out. "okay Skylanders a threat has emerged that is too powerful for just us, we need everyone to help us fight this evil, Spyro has the Conquertron and he will get stronger if he destroys the Core of Light, we have a plan to stop him which Jet-vac will be in charge of" said Eon. He turned around and handed the map to JV. "Jet-Vac, Sprocket, Eruptor and Kaossandra will go after the Gem Stone, while the rest of us will go on Flynn's ship to the Core and defend it, Spyro will be heading in that direction any moment now, this is a dangerous mission I can't stress that enough, we've already lost someone…. And sadly, I can't guarantee it won't happen again, but we have to brave it or else we'll lose everything we hold dear" said Eon. "there's isn't any time to waste let's go…. Skylanders Forever" said Eon. "SKYLANDERS FOREVER" shouted everyone in unison. The Skylanders split with JV, Sprocket and Eruptor going for the Gem while the others hopped on Flynn's ship and sped off as fast as they could to the Core of Light.

 **Back at the Castle**

The Conquertron finally kicked back into life and an evil grin began to spread across Spyro's face. "finally, now to destroy that Core and then nothing will stop me from becoming the most powerful being in existence and I will rule the Skylands". He climbed into the robot's control area and the robot activated its rockets and began to journey to the Core of Light.

 **30 Minutes later**

The Skylanders were at the Core of Light and were stood around it in a circle so they could see in all directions, and nothing could sneak up on them. A loud rumble could slowly be heard. They looked up and saw the Conquertron approaching. "stand strong Skylanders if we fail the Skylands will fall" shouted Eon. The Conquertron landed on the island with a massive thud shaking the very island. Spyro looked down at them and began to speak "I'll give you one chance to move or you'll all end up like Malefor". None of them budged. "ATTACK" shouted Eon. They all ran forward sparking the fight that will decide the fate of the Skylands.


	15. Chapter 15

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Chapter 15**

The Skylanders charged head first into battle, they had to try their best to keep Spyro away from the Core of Light. Spyro looked down upon the charging enemies and laughed.

"how do you expect to match up to the Conquertron, none of you have even been able to scratch it" said Spyro.

He commanded the robot to swing its giant mechanical right arm at them. The powerful arm sped towards them, the Skylanders dived to the side to avoid it smashing into the ground. Dust rose up from the blow. The robot lifted its arm and a small crater was left by the punch. Stealth Elf teleported onto the robot and tried to slash at it with her blades to no effect. Cy tried to help by flying around the arena using his ranged attack. Chill, Coco, Eon Cynder, Kaos and Food Fight kept a distance using their long rage attacks to help and avoiding making themselves a target. They decided to merge all their attacks all at once. The combination of food, magic, ice, rocket and lightning attacks collided with the robot and caused it to take a step back. They managed to find a way to slow it down slightly. Slam Bam, Tree Rex and Kaboom tried to use their strength to punch the robot down. Their powerful punches just bounced off the metal, they couldn't even make a dent in the armour. King Pen tried to help them with his stick, but he too had no luck. Spyro looked down and laughed at their futile attacks. The robot continued to swing its arms at the Skylanders, they made sure to use their speed against the robot's slow movement. "I hope they get back soon" said Eon. He had no idea how long they could keep it up.

 **In the Falling Forest**

The group of four raced through the forest, Jet-Vac at the lead with the map held out in front of him.

"okay we're not far now it says here we need to take a left just up here" shouted Jet-Vac.

"it's about time we need to get back before it's too late" said Kaossandra.

As they continued to sprint Jet-Vac suddenly turned to the left and the others followed.

"its just a few hundred feet up here" says Jet-Vac.

They could see a massive rock up ahead Jet-Vac looked down at the old map, the Rock marks the spot.

"there that rock it should be buried right there" said Jet-Vac.

They finally reached the rock and looked for where the x should be. A low grunting noise could be heard not far away.

"what was that" said Eruptor.

"I have no idea but let's not stay to find out" said Kaossandra.

Just then a loud crash rang out. A few seconds later a Drow Warrior walked out from the forest carrying a tree in his hands. When he saw the Skylanders he dropped the tree.

"red guy, I know you your friends that Elf that beat me" he shouted.

Eruptor turned to see him "Berserker" replied Eruptor.

"since she beat me, I've always wanted a rematch, I guess beating her friends is just as good" said Berserker.

He then quickly charged forward to attack. Eruptor launched a fireball at him which he blocked with his arm shields. "Eruptor Kaossandra, if you guys handle him me and Sprocket will dig up the stone" said Jet-Vac. JV and Sprocket began to dig quickly at the ground where the map pointed to. Berserker was just feet away when Kaossandra blasted him with ice magic knocking him back, the magic froze one of his arms. It didn't seem to faze him he punched his arm shattering the ice to pieces. "frosty" said Berserker. He charged forward again this time focusing on Kaossandra. This allowed to Eruptor to blast him from the side causing him to stagger. JV and Sprocket had dug down almost half a foot into the ground when their hands hit something, it was a box. JV quickly pulled it from the ground and tried to open it, the Box was locked. "give it to me I can pick it" said Sprocket. JV handed the box over and left to help finish off Berserker. Berserker had stepped back trying to keep an eye on both Eruptor and Kaossandra. JV ran in sending a blast from his gun towards him. As he blocked the attack Kaossandra readied another ice blast and launched it at him, the blast froze him where he stood and stopped him from moving.

"hmmmmmm" said Berserker.

He was trying to say something, but he couldn't move his mouth. They returned to Sprocket who was able to pick the lock and open the box, there was the stone, one of their last chances to help save Spyro. Sprocket picked up the stone and it let out a glow.

"how does it work" said Eruptor. "I don't know" said Sprocket.

"I hope this can save Spyro" said Jet-Vac.

"I hope it saves him too JV" said Sprocket.

Jet-Vac looked confused I didn't say anything.

"oh, it must already be working and letting me read thoughts" said Sprocket.

"well no time to waste we need to get back asap" said Jet-Vac.

"I'll teleport us back" said Kaossandra.

She summoned up a portal and teleported them straight back to the Academy. As soon as they returned Sprocket sped off to work on her machine.

 **Back at the Core of Light**

The fight continued on but none of their attacks were hurting the robot. Spyro decided to stop just using the robot. He began to launch bolts of lightning in different directions. One of them struck Slam Bam and slowed him down enough for the robot to strike, it struck Slam Bam with it's fist and launched him across the island into the ground. Slam Bam was down for the count.

"one down" said Spyro.

"target the controller" said Eon.

They aimed their attacks towards Spyro. The robot lifted one hand to defend Spyro from the attacks. Stealth Elf teleported up to his position and tried to grab the Fist from his arm. Spyro breathed fire at her, she teleported away unable to grab the Fist. Just then Crash climbed up behind him and tried to attack him.

"Extreme Punch" shouted Crash.

Spyro turned to face him, Crash's fist connected to Spyro's face sending him staggering backwards. Spyro looked at him with a frightening glare as his eyes began to get darker. Crash instantly regretted punching him.

"ah ha ha…. No hard feelings eh mates" said Crash. "

ha of course not" said Spyro. He sprung forward and kicked Crash off the control area. As Crash fell down to earth Spyro followed it up with a large ball of Dark Magic. The blast slammed Crash into the ground leaving him in a medium sized crater. Crash tried to move he was too hurt.

"two down" said Spyro.

Spyro had, had enough of playing nice. He flapped his wings and left the control area. He could still control the robot, as long as he had the Fist. Spyro landed on the ground where he was quickly surrounded by the Skylanders. "your feeble powers can't stop the inevitable, the Core will be destroyed, and the reign of light will end" said Spyro. He slowly stepped forward and suddenly he was gone, he had teleported away, he appeared behind Chill and Cy and shocked them both taking them down.

"two more have fallen, how many more will I defeat, before you accept that you've already lost" said Spyro.

Kaos tried to blast him with lightning but he was gone again. It was incredibly hard to hit him, because of his teleporting powers.

 **Back at The Academy**

"I've finished it" shouted Sprocket. She approached the group and held up two head-sets, one set was blue and the second was red. She also held up a controller, the controller had the gem build into the middle. "the person going into the mind needs to wear the Blue head-set and the red Head-set must go on Spyro's head". "how do we do that?" said Eruptor. If we distract him Stealth Elf could teleport behind him and put it on his head" replied Sprocket. "then I push the button and the person goes into their mind, there is one problem thought just because we're in his mind he will still be able to move so I think Eon and Kaossandra should stay, you two are the most powerful beings" finished Sprocket. "okay we need to get their now who knows what's going on" said Kaossandra. She used her magic to conjure up another portal to take them to the Core of Light.

 **Back at the Core**

The fight was not going well, Spyro had began to use the robot alongside him and it was too much for them, slowly but surely, they were all falling one by one. Suddenly the other's arrived through Kaossandra's portal. Eon and Stealth Elf raced towards them and pulled them back towards cover.

"did you guys get the Gem?" said Eon.

"yes, we did, and now we have the device and it's ready" said Sprocket.

"excellent work, what do we need to do then" asked Eon.

The person going into his mind needs to put this head-set on" said Sprocket holding up the blue head-set.

"then we need to get this red head-set onto Spyro" said Sprocket.

Behind them Kaboom, Pop-Fizz and Hex were trying to keep Spyro busy. The robot was trying to fight the rest of them.

"okay so who is going into his mind" said Eon.

"I believed it should be Stealth Elf" said Eruptor.

"if good Spyro is still in their she's probably the one voice he'd want to hear right now" said Eruptor.

"I agree" said Eon.

They all nodded in agreement. Sprocket handed the blue head-set over to Stealth Elf. She put the head-set on and tightened it so it wouldn't fall off.

"now we need to get the red one on him, of we distract him, Stealth teleport to him and put it on then I'll push the button" said Sprocket.

"one question, if he takes the head set off how will I get out" said Stealth Elf.

"don't worry I have a fail-safe button that will bring you back as long as your wearing your head set" said Sprocket.

Stealth Elf looked at Eon.

"remember if this doesn't work do what needs to be done" said Stealth Elf.

Eon nodded.

"okay let's go" said Eon.

They ran out from cover, Sprocket stayed to protect the controller. Eon and Kaossandra both sent a barrage of magic blasts towards Spyro. He summoned up a wave of dark magic to protect himself. His rear was open and Kaos who was fighting the robot saw his opportunity he sent another blast of lightning this time it connected, hitting Spyro and he stumbled forward, he turned to face Kaos, and that was it Stealth Elf took the opportunity and teleported behind him, she quickly strapped the head-set on before he could react. Sprocket pressed the button and it kicked into life. Stealth Elf began to glow and so did Spyro.

"what's going on, what have you done to me" he said. "NO" he shouted.

Stealth Elf looked down and saw her legs beginning to disappear, and then her lower body, then her arms, then her upper body and finally her head. She was completely gone. The glowing stopped and Spyro worrying looked at himself.

"I'm still me, what was the point in that" he shouted ripping off the head-set.

Stealth Elf opened her eyes, she looked around all she could see was black nothingness.

"it worked I must be inside his mind" said Stealth Elf.

She slowly stepped forward into the darkness and looked around, she couldn't see anything just darkness. Suddenly a voice rang out it was weak and Stealth Elf could barely hear what it was saying.

"stop this please, you don't have to do this".

"Spyro is that you" shouted Stealth Elf.

She ran towards the source of the voice. She kept running and running, but it didn't seem like she was getting any closer. Outside the fight had continued, but now there were going to be two fights a physical and mental one.

"Spyro where are you" she shouted.

"stop this please" the voice repeated.

She continued to try and get to the source when the suddenly the ground seemed to swallow her up. She fell into darkness and was dropped into a small room. It walls were purple.

"maybe this is where good Spyro is" she said to herself.

The voice was heard again.

"Stop this please".

She tried to move on but there was no door. Another voice began to speak.

"you are weak, your pathetic without me you'll be a weak little Skylander again".

Stealth Elf tried to push at the walls to see if they could break. She kicked at the wall and it just vanished into thin air. She stepped through and returned to the darkness. But this time it was different just up ahead was Spyro. The good Spyro. He was laying they're in the middle of the darkness he looked weak and drained. Stealth Elf ran up to him and hugged him.

"stop this please" he said again.

"Spyro I'm here" said Stealth Elf.

"Elf, how can I hear you" said good Spyro.

"long story, I need you to fight" said Stealth Elf.

"he's too strong, I can't fight him he has complete control over my mind" said Good Spyro.

"that's right I'm in control, not this weakling and that is how it will stay" said Dark Spyro.

Outside Dark Spyro had caught on to what they were doing, he stopped fighting for a second and spoke.

"my mind is different I sense something in my mind, the head-set's and sprocket. You found a way to get Elf into my head, well that wont work, I'm in complete control Spyro has been too weakened by the darkness" said Dark Spyro.

He resumed fighting them. Back in Spyro's mind Stealth Elf continued to try and get Spyro to fight back.

"you have to try, even if you don't win, you can still weaken him" said Stealth Elf.

"Everything I've done, everything he's done with my body, the people whose lives he ruined, the people he's hurt and Cynder he killed her father…. I killed her father" said Good Spyro.

"no Spyro, Strykore filled you with darkness, you had no control over his actions…. It's not your fault" she said.

"I've tried even before he was so strong, and I still lost, how could I do anything now" said Good Spyro.

She stepped closer to Spyro.

"Spyro, you're a Skylander even when the times get tough, and you think there's nothing you can do, you keep fighting and you find a way to win, there's always a way" said Stealth Elf.

"Silence Elf he can't fight me, won't let him" said Dark Spyro.

She pulled Spyro in close.

"try"

and with that she kissed Spyro on the lips. Outside Dark Spyro stopped he felt different.

"what is going on, why do I feel like that, what's happening".

In his mind a little light began to glow from Spyro's body as he continued to kiss Stealth Elf. The light slowly pierced some of the darkness around them. Dark Spyro began to look worried. Eon turned to Sprocket.

"get her out of their now" he said.

Sprocket pressed the fail-safe button. Inside his mind the glow began to appear again, and Stealth Elf slowly faded away leaving Spyro alone again, but this time he was ready to fight again.

Stealth Elf returned to the outside world and looked at Dark Spyro.

"no, no he won't have control again, never again" said Dark Spyro.

He started to scratch at his face, he was getting very nervous. He began to raise his arm,].

"Conquertron destroy the core" he tried to move his hand to command it, but he couldn't move his hand.

"what why can't I move my hand".

"I'm not finished" said a weakened voice in his head.

"damn it, I thought I stopped you" he shouted.

"no, I'm a Skylander we don't give up".

Stealth Elf moved slowly towards him, she was going to try and take the Fist of Arkus off him. He saw her moving towards him.

"stay back Elf, I will hurt you" he shouted.

He aimed his left hand towards her she teleported out of the way, the other's joined in but Spyro quickly teleported away.

"I need to leave" he said.

He tried to teleport again, but he couldn't teleport.

"what is happening" said Dark Spyro.

"two minds one body we're clashing" said Good Spyro.

"no, I've come this far I won't fall now" said Dark Spyro.

The Skylanders were closing in on him, he was losing. His face for the first time was in genuine fear.

"no, no" he scratched at his face as he tried to fight Good Spyro.

Suddenly Dark Spyro released a massive scream.

"ahhhhhhhhhh"

with that a massive surge of dark energy exploded out of him, the energy sent everyone scrambling for cover, the dark energy flowed around him like he was stood in a tornado. The dark energy re-entered his body, and his eyes returned to dark red.

"ha, ha, ha I honestly thought I lost then, but he was too weak, his light wasn't strong enough…. Now let's destroy this damned Core" said Dark Spyro.

Just as he raised his hand Stealth Elf teleported in and gripped her hands on the Fist of Arkus. She managed to pull the Fist off but before she could teleport away Dark Spyro struck. He stabbed her in the gut with his claws leaving four medium sized stab marks. She feebly held onto the Fist and teleported away when she reappeared, she slumped to the ground.

"now" she said.

Eon and Kaossandra both raised their hands and shouted

"Grantata".

Two blasts of magic appeared striking Spyro and lifting him up into the air.

"what no, nooo" he shouted.

He looked at his body the darkness that was his skin began to disappear, it felt like his actual skin was being ripped up along with it.

"ahhh" he continued to scream in pain.

More of the darkness left his body, "stop it, stop it" he shouted. The darkness formed a small ball and it exploded into a wave of dark energy. Spyro's body fell to the ground. He was back to his purple self. Kaossandra ran to Stealth Elf to heal her with her magic, while Eon checked on Spyro. He placed a hand to Spyro's chest and saw he was breathing…. Barely.

"It's okay everyone" said Eon "it's all over".

"not if I have something to say about it" said a mysterious voice.

They looked over to the left and they all gasped in shock. The source of the voice limped towards the Fist of Arkus which was mere feet away from him, the person picked it up and placed it on their wrist. It was Dark Spyro, he had his own body now.

"now let's finish this" he said his signature sinister smile spread across his face.

 **End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Chapter 16**

The hero's stood awestruck at Dark Spyro. Someway, somehow, he had managed to survive Eon and Kaossandra's spell, and even worse now he has his own body, and has regained the Fist of Arkus. Eon stepped towards Dark Spyro to speak to him.

"how are you still alive" said Eon.

Dark Spyro stared straight into Eon's eyes "I told you Eon I won't go down that easily, a mere spell won't stop me from getting what I want" said Dark Spyro.

"but the spell was meant to get rid of the darkness in Spyro" said Eon.

"yes, get rid of the darkness in Spyro, it didn't say destroy the darkness, did it" said Dark Spyro. "now I have my own body, I'm no longer tied down to that weakling's body, I have nothing holding me back".

Dark Spyro tried to walk forward towards the Skylanders but his legs almost game out from under him. He stumbled forward and flapped his wings trying to steady himself. He was able to regain his composure and looked towards Eon.

"what is going on, why is my body so weak" asked Dark Spyro.

A smile appeared on Eon's face he knew what was wrong with Dark Spyro.

"you've never had your own body yourself, you had Spyro's to use as a vessel, now that that's gone you had to form a new one, the result of which has drained your strength, right now your powers are heavily drained" said Eon.

He shot a blast of magic at Dark Spyro, eager to take advantage of his weakened state and defeat him quickly. The blast connected knocking Dark Spyro off his feet and send him skidding 10 feet backwards across the grass. He came to a stop and struggled back to his feet, his legs were wobbling like crazy.

"your no match for us in your current state" said Eon.

He fired a second blast of magic at Dark Spyro, while the other Skylanders started to quickly advance on Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro just managed to summon a small dark shield to block Eon's attack, it wasn't much but it blocked most of the attack, the force of the attack still knocked him off balance. He staggered backwards and fell on his back. Dark Spyro had never looked this weak before.

"I may not be strong enough to defeat you right now, but this is" said Dark Spyro.

He activated the Fist of Arkus and the robot lurched back into life again.

"now Conquertron destroy these fools" said Dark Spyro.

The Conquertron stepped forward shaking the ground. The Skylanders, Kaos and Kaossandra focused on the robot while Eon focused on Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro stood back up and managed to muster up a small dark ball of energy which he attempted to fire at Eon. The ball weakly flew through the air towards Eon, however Eon easily dodged it and continued to advance on Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro tried to stumble away from Eon, but Eon was moving faster than he was, and Spyro couldn't muster up much offense. Eon blasted him from behind knocking him back down again. He advanced on the downed dragon and stood over him. He summoned a ball of magic and aimed it at him.

"surrender now or I'll strike you down right here" said Eon.

Dark Spyro slowly moved his hand with the Fist of Arkus and commanded the robot. It turned to face their location and moved to attack Eon. It began to swing it's mighty fist at him.

"Sorry old man, but I'm not going down yet" said Dark Spyro.

"Eon look out" shouted Kaossandra.

Eon turned to see the robot baring down on him. He quickly summoned a shield to protect himself. The robot's fist smashed into the shield shattering it and knocking Eon back. Dark Spyro laughed as Eon landed in a heap on the ground. Dark Spyro limped towards the robot and commanded the robot to pick him up. The Conquertron lowered its hand to the ground and opened up its fist for Dark Spyro to climb in, he had to be quick the other hero's were sprinting towards him to try and stop him getting back on the robot. Suddenly a fireball hit the robot's hand right in front of him, missing him by mere feet. He quickly turned around to see good Spyro slowly climbing to his feet.

"you're awake" said Dark Spyro. He stepped down from the robot's hand.

"Conquertron fight these silly hero's" commanded Dark Spyro.

He limped towards good Spyro.

"so, you're still standing, but you're very weak from being separated from me, well after this there will only be one Spyro" said Dark Spyro.

"I agree" said Spyro.

The two dragons' met and squared up to each other. Both weakened but neither wanted to back down. Dark Spyro swung first, baring his claws, he tried to aim for Spyro's eyes and blind him. Spyro moved his wing in the way and blocked the attack. Spyro retaliated with a left hand which was concealed by his wing so Dark Spyro didn't see it coming. The punch connected staggering the dark dragon. He brushed the strike off and swung again this time throwing three quick slashes in rapid succession. Spyro again moved his wing in the way, but the first two blows knocked his wing to the side allowing Dark Spyro to land a third slash, to Spyro's stomach. The cuts weren't deep and didn't draw much blood.

"ahh" shouted Spyro.

He didn't let the cut bother him. Dark Spyro raised his claws to his face there was a faint bit of blood on one of his claws. He licked the blood off and his eyes went darker.

"delicious" said Dark Spyro.

The two dragons continued to trade blows while the other's dealt with the Conquertron, Eon was still out on the floor. Kaossandra tried to freeze the Conquertron using her ice magic. She managed to freeze the robot's left arm, but the robot just used it's immense strength to shatter the ice and free it's arm. Suddenly the Conquertron punched the ground so hard the ground began to crack open separating the Skylanders and allowing the Conquertron to easily pick them off. The Skylanders had to retreat back several dozen feet to avoid it's powerful blows.

Meanwhile Spyro and Dark Spyro continued to fight, they blow landed heavy blows to each other's face and body. Spyro's face was bruised and bloody, his chest was slowly bleeding from several cuts across his body. Dark Spyro was in much the same condition. Dark Spyro attempted to punch him again but Spyro blocked the punch and landed a kick to Dark Spyro knocking him back, Spyro followed it up by shooting a blast of fire at Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro recovered and returned fire with his own blast of fire. The two attacks met in the middle and locked in a battle of who's magic was stronger. Initially Spyro looked like he was winning as his blast was a lot closer to Dark Spyro, but after a few long seconds of an intense struggle Dark Spyro was able to push back against his attack and his blast overpowered Spyro's weaker attack. Eventually Dark Spyro won and Spyro was struck down by his attack. Dark Spyro stood over him victorious.

"I told you, you pathetic dragon, I am better than you and you are weak without me" said Dark Spyro. He lifted the Fist of Arkus into the air and the Conquertron left the battle with the Skylanders and returned to Dark Spyro.

"Conquertron, we have wasted enough time, now we destroy the Core of Light" said Dark Spyro.

The Conquertron lowered it's hand and Dark Spyro climbed on, the robot raised its hand to its control area and Dark Spyro hopped into it. Dark Spyro entered the area and commanded the robot to go for the Core. The Skylanders tried desperately to stop him, Cynder flew at him to attack him but Dark Spyro blocked her lightning strike with his wing and returned fire with a small ball of dark energy. She quickly dodged the attack and flew straight at Dark Spyro to attack him physically. She landed on him pinning him down but before she could attack, he commanded the robot to stop here it reached over to their location and plucked Cynder up by her wings and flicked her away. Dark Spyro climbed back to his feet and he could see the Core of Light right in front of him. Kaossandra had an idea she began to relentlessly throw ice magic at the Conquertron's feet to stop it from walking. It worked and held the robot in place but not for long, the robot's strength kept breaking the ice, so she had to keep it coming to stop it from getting any closer.

"damn it, alright time to use my last resort again" said Dark Spyro. "Conquertron ready the mega beam again". He waved the fist and the robot's chest opened up again revealing the same weapon that killed Malefor.

"aim for the Core and destroy that blasted thing" shouted Dark Spyro.

"STOP" shouted a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see Eon running towards them.

"stop this now Spyro, before this goes too far" begged Eon.

"never. I want darkness to reign and it will reign, I will reign supreme and everyone will bow to me" said Dark Spyro. "I AM SPYRO THE DRAGON AND I WILL RULE THE SKYLANDS".

With that the Conquertron's laser powered up and was seconds away from firing, there was only one thing Eon could do to stop him. Eon jumped in between the Conquertron and the Core of Light and used all his energy to put up a protective shield over the Core of Light. "EVERYONE GET BACK" shouted Eon. The other's sprinted for cover Eruptor and Kaossandra made sure to pick up Stealth Elf and Spyro on their way. The robot fired the mega laser, the laser struck the shield, but the power of the shield was enough to send the mega laser back to where it came from.

"NO" shouted Dark Spyro. The beam struck the Conquertron causing a colossal explosion that rocked the island could be felt for miles around. When the dust settled, and the explosion was gone, the aftermath could be seen. The Conquertron lay in ruins destroyed by its own mega laser. Dark Spyro was no-where to be seen. The Core of Light was luckily still in one piece. Eon's shield was able to protect it from the explosion.

"where's Eon" said Eruptor. They looked around but there was no sign of him.

"if the explosion was strong enough to destroy the Conquertron, I don't think either of them could have survived" said Kaossandra. She hung her head as she said those words, she knew what she just said was true Eon was gone. The others all hung their heads when they realised that Eon was gone. It was over the Skylands was safe, but they had lost their master, he was the closest thing to a father several Skylanders ever had. Spyro and Stealth Elf awoke and looked out at all the carnage.

"what happened" said Spyro.

Eruptor turned to face them, he didn't want to tell them, but he had to.

"It's over Eon stopped Evil Spyro from destroying the Core and destroyed him, but he's gone" said Eruptor.

"gone…. What do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"He sacrificed himself" said Eruptor.

"no, no, no, no" said Spyro. Tears began to appear in his eyes, he dropped his head to the grass and began to cry. "Master Eon, father, no" said Spyro. The other Skylanders stood in silence they had no idea what to do, they never planned for something like this to happen. Flynn arrived in his ship to pick them all up. They all slowly got aboard as they wondered what to do next.

 **End of Chapter 16**

 **To Be Concluded**


	17. Chapter 17

**Skylanders Academy Dark Spyro**

 **Chapter 17**

The Skylanders all sat on Flynn's ship in silence as they made their return to the Academy. It would never be the same without Eon. Kaossandra looked around at all the Skylanders, she had to say something to try and cheer them up. Kaossandra walked to the middle of the ship and spoke out loudly so they could all hear her.

"Skylander's, I just want to say, the fate of the Skylands was in your hands, you were our last hope, and you rose to the occasion and saved the day" said Kaossandra.

"yay" said Eruptor interrupting her.

"Yes, I…. I suppose we should address the elephant in the room. During the battle Eon was weakened by using the spells to separate Dark Spyro from Spyro. Then summoning that spell to protect the Core from the Conquertron's laser, it took everything out of him, I'm sorry for your loss" said Kaossandra.

Stealth Elf let out a sigh and stood up from where she was sitting. She walked towards Kaossandra.

"If Eon really is gone, then there is only one-person Eon would want to replace him, someone who wouldn't just honour his work at the Academy, but build upon it as well" said Stealth Elf.

Behind her Crash perked up "look I appreciate the gesture, but the truth is I already have a job, and the commute on the Wumpa Islands is killer mates".

"I was talking about Kaossandra" replied Stealth Elf.

"oh yeah that makes more sense" said Crash.

"well if you'll have me" said Kaossandra. The group nodded in agreement. "then in that case I already know my first order of business. Promoting all of you Skylanders. Starting tomorrow, you'll all begin to train a whole new generation of Cadets" said Kaossandra. A hand reached up to ask a question, it was Pop-Fizz.

"That's nice and all, but we've been fighting evil non-stop for like three years, is it okay if we take a day off first" said Pop-Fizz. The group laughed they were at least a little bit happier despite recent events.

An hour passed and the Skylanders stayed mostly in silence, they finally returned to the Academy. Most of the Academy's cadets and teachers came out immediately to see them return. Flynn parked up the ship and the Skylanders slowly stepped off one by one. Kaossandra came off last and began to make an announcement to the cadets of the Academy.

"attention everyone I bring good news, and I bring very bad news. The good news is that we saved the Core of Light and defeated evil Spyro, we also managed to bring good Spyro back, and he's now re-joined us at the Academy" said Kaossandra. The people let out some cheers at this news. "However, it did not come without a price, Eon saved us all, but it meant he had to pay the ultimate price, Eon is gone". The cadets and teachers all fell silent once they heard this dreadful news. "Eon is gone, and I will now be the head of Skylander's Academy" said Kaossandra. The Cadets and Teachers slowly began to drift off once they heard Eon was gone, they just didn't see it coming, to them Eon was the best, he had been with the Academy for so long it would never be the same without him. One of the cadets Whirlwind was his name spoke up and asked something to Kaossandra.

"we had a whole fireworks event planned tonight for your victory, what should we do".

"Keep the event on" said Kaossandra, "we can celebrate our victory, and we can celebrate the memory of Eon".

"Yes, Master Kaossandra" said Whirlwind. He sped off to ensure the event wasn't cancelled.

"wow felt weird hearing that, Master" said Kaossandra.

Spyro walked up behind her "oh get used to that, you'll be hearing that a lot" said Spyro.

"I'm sure I will get used to it" said Kaossandra. "Now I have work to do" said Kaossandra. She walked away to the head office to start making herself more comfortable with the new role she has taken on. Crash piped up and got the others attention.

"It's been a hell of an adventure saving the Skylands mates, but me and my sis will have to go now, we're needed in the Wumpa Islands, no doubt Cortex will be whipping up another evil plan" said Crash. "Thanks Crash, and you too Coco, you both were a big help" said Spyro.

The Bandicoot siblings returned to Flynn's ship, after a few minutes the ship pulled away from the Academy and began its journey to the Wumpa Islands. The other Skylanders all left to get settled back in and prepare themselves to begin teaching tomorrow, and for the fireworks event tonight. The Skylanders entered their dorm and Eruptor set about cooking something to eat.

"we haven't a proper Eruptor meal for a while, everyone sit down and relax, and I'll make us something scrumptious" said Eruptor.

"Thanks, Eruptor I'm looking forward to it" said Spyro.

 **In Kaossandra's new Study**

Kaossandra was pacing in the study, she had no idea what she was going to have to when she took on this job, but she had to keep Eon's memory alive and figure out how to be a good Master. A knock on the door interrupted her pacing.

"Come in" she said.

The door slowly opened and Kaos walked in.

"so, this is all yours now?" asked Kaos.

"yes, it appears it is Kaos, this is my Academy to lead and help nurture the good" said Kaossandra. "this place here can be our new home".

"but Mother what about the castle, our castle, our real home" said Kaos.

"that castle was just a reminder of our evil ways Kaos, I'm not evil, I want to be good, I want to do good and help people like I used too. This place here allows me and you to be good, like a second chance. I know your not evil Kaos, you just stepped down the wrong path, now we're on the right path, and we can only do that by leaving that castle and our old ways in the past and look towards the future" said Kaossandra.

Kaos didn't look too sure. "mother, you know what you want to be, but all my life I thought I was born from evil, that my father and mother was evil. Now I find out their both good people, and everything I thought was a lie. I just don't know what I am now, I love being evil, but I like being good it has its benefits".

"Kaos, stay here with me and the Skylanders and you'll know that you belong on the side of good" said Kaossandra.

"I just don't know, I'm going to go away for a while, until I know who I really am, I love you Mother, I'm sure you'll be great here" said Kaos.

"I love you too son" said Kaossandra.

Kaos walked out of the room and soon he was gone from the Academy Grounds to figure out who he should be.

 **Evening**

The fireworks were blasting off left right and centre, beautiful explosions of red, blue, green and more decorated the sky. On a small island Spyro laid on the grass alone watching the Fireworks. He wanted to be alone, so he could have time to think. Suddenly Stealth Elf teleported behind him.

"I was wondering where you were" said Stealth Elf.

"Hey Elfy, I just wanted some time to think" said Spyro.

"your thinking about Eon aren't you" said Stealth Elf.

"yeah I am if I never tried to find about my family then none of this would have happened, Eon's gone and it's my fault" said Spyro.

"you just wanted to find out the truth, any-one of us would do the same thing, I know I would have if I could find out about my family" said Stealth Elf.

"sit down, join me if you want" said Spyro gesturing her to side by his side.

Stealth Elf plumped down on the grass and stretched herself out to be more comfortable. They watched the mesmerising Explosions as they sat close to each other.

"you know just being here with you, it's way more important than what happened to my family, I already have a family, the Skylanders, and I have someone close to me that I care about" said Spyro.

Stealth Elf blushed and moved in closer to Spyro. Spyro started to panic and started talking quickly.

"you know I didn't know how you felt about me, I know how I felt about you, but I didn't think it would work out, and then I thought how would this affect the team and then I…."

"Spyro…. stop talking" interrupted Stealth Elf.

She moved in close and gave Spyro a long kiss, the kiss lasted several seconds when they separated their heads rested on each other as they continued to watch the fireworks.

 **The Next Morning**

Spyro slept in late, the other Skylanders had all gone to do some Sheepball practicing. Spyro slowly climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror just then Eon came up from the ground behind him. Spyro turned around in shock.

"Okay now before you scream." said Eon

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" screamed Spyro.

Spyro jumped forward in a panic "your alive but how I thought you died when the laser hit you" said Spyro.

"I used a spell that required so much energy it blasted me into another plane of existence, this isn't my actual body, I haven't worked the whole corporeal thing. However, this form has allowed me to travel through barriers in dimensions, I have seen things like how those machines that set up bowling pins work. But more importantly I have been able to find out where your family resides" said Eon.

"My family, you found them" said Spyro.

"yes, and I can take you to them, but it will be a long journey, and you won't be able to return to the Academy for quite some time. I know this is a big decision, which is why I'm giving you three seconds to decide" said Eon.

"Thanks…. Okay I'm in" said Spyro.

The two made their way out of the building and began to fly away from the Academy. Spyro looked back and saw Kaossandra teaching some cadets, how things have changed so much.

"Don't worry Spyro, we'll be back soon" said Eon.

"there's just one thing I have to do" said Spyro.

Spyro began to fly around the sky in a pattern forming a message for everyone else to read.

"let's go meet my family" said Spyro. "Let's just hope they're not psychos". The two resumed their journey.

Down on the field, the Skylanders were practicing Sheepball. Stealth Elf looked to the sky and saw something interesting.

"Hey look" said Stealth Elf.

The Skylanders all looked to the sky and saw the message that Spyro had left.

"SKYLANDERS FOREVER".

 **The end Of Book 1**

Well I've reached the end of this story with the Skylanders, thank you all for the support, and I hope you all enjoyed reading this story of mine. I would like to let you all know that while this story is over it is not the end of my Skylanders Stories. I have more stories planned to continue their adventures, the next few stories will take place between season 3 and 4 and will not have Spyro and Eon in them. When season 4 comes out I will incorporate it into this series for you all. The next story will be separate from this one so there isn't much confusion. The Skylanders Academy part of the name will stay but the other part of the name will change to show a new story. However, it won't be coming out for a little while, most likely after Christmas as I planning to take some time off to focus on other things. Thank you all again and I hope you will enjoy the next story I have planned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sad News**

 **This may have come quite late but for anyone that did not know, Netflix has cancelled Skylanders Academy after just three seasons, a fourth season will not be made, suddenly the story on tv has come to an end so abruptly we will never get to see if Spyro's family is okay, all we can do is think about it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The End**

 **Coming soon, the beginning of the two-parter finale to the Skylanders Academy story.**

 **An evil is coming to the Skylands, an evil more powerful than anything the Skylanders have ever faced before, the second great war for the Skylands will begin, and the Skylands will change forever.**

 **It began with Dark Spyro.**

 **It continued with the Marked One.**

 **Spyro found his family in Chronicles.**

 **The Story of the Skylanders Academy will end with two 8-chapter stories.**

 **The beginning of the end starts with**

 **Skylanders Academy Dawn of Darkness**


	20. Chapter 20

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Light**

 **This is the end**


End file.
